Juste un fan ?
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: "si j'existe J'existe C'est d'être fan C'est d'être fan Si j'existe Ma vie, c'est d'être fan C'est d'être fan Sans répit, jour et nuit Mais qui peut dire je t'aime donc je suis...". Et bien moi, Koyama Keiichiro, je peux le dire. Je SUIS fan. Et J'aime. Pairing : KoyaFujiHwa
1. Prologue

1er mai 2013, 5h du matin

Sac à dos… check. Bouteille d'eau… check. Bento bien garni… check. Plaid et matelas de sport pour s'isoler du sol… check. Carnet et stylo… check. Guitare… check.

Une fois tout passé en revue, je hoche la tête, satisfait. Normalement, je suis prêt. J'attends ce jour depuis tant de mois, que j'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit, j'étais bien trop surexcité. Je me fais l'effet d'un gamin la veille de noël et pourtant j'ai trente ans aujourd'hui. Du coup, c'est un cadeau que je m'offre. Un cadeau hors de prix (soixante-quinze mille trois cent cinquante yens), mais j'aurais pas manqué ça pour tout l'or du monde. Me nourrir de riz et de légumes saumurés pendant plusieurs mois valait le coup, puisque c'est dans le carré VIP que je serais.

Je soupèse mon sac. Hum, pas léger, mais tant pis c'est le pack de survie en milieu hostile. Bon, je crois que j'ai tout, plus qu'à y aller. Vu l'heure plus que matinale, je devrais théoriquement être dans les premiers sinon le premier je pense. Tant mieux, comme ça je pourrais choisir où m'installer. Je met mon sac sur mon dos, attrape l'étui de ma guitare et ouvre la porte. Au moment où je la verrouille, je me rend compte que j'oublie quelque chose d'important. Peut-être même le plus important si on excepte le billet bien à l'abri dans la poche de mon jean. Je me rue de nouveau dans l'appartement et fonce récupérer mon uchiwa. Cet uchiwa fabriqué si laborieusement et pour lequel mes doigts malhabiles ont tant souffert (coups de cutter, traces de marqueur et de colle…), mais qui pourrait me valoir un regard si j'ai beaucoup de chance. Je le glisse dans son sachet plastique en faisant bien attention de ne pas l'abîmer et retourne sur le pas de la porte. A l'extérieur, l'air est doux pour la saison, donc je n'aurais pas trop froid, même si je reste assis pendant des heures comme ce sera très certainement le cas. Le sourire aux lèvres, je pars d'un bon pas, en imaginant toute la soirée. J'ai même dl la tracklist, donc je connais l'ordre et je me passe toutes les chansons dans ma tête pour m'occuper jusqu'à destination. J'habite vers la station Suidobachi, qui est la plus proche du Tokyo Dome, donc je serais vite arrivé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, en arrivant sur le parvis, je déchante. L'heure a beau être plus que matinale, il y a déjà du monde qui campe. Du monde qui a l'air de se connaître vu que ça papote déjà dans tous les coins. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je sois repéré. Et là, on dirait qu'une bombe vient d'exploser : il n'y a plus un bruit et tout le monde me dévisage comme si j'étais un alien. Mais vu la situation, je le suis un peu il faut bien avouer.

Je m'appelle Koyama, j'ai trente ans aujourd'hui et suis uniquement entouré de filles qui attendent la même chose que moi : le concert de printemps des Kis-my-ft-2. Sauf que je suis un homme et que j'ai dix ans de plus qu'elles au bas mot.

- Koyama Keiichiro desu, lancé-je à la cantonade en souriant malgré tout. Hajimemashite.

1er mai 2013, 6h du matin

Un bip strident et répétitif me tire très désagréablement du sommeil. Je grogne et enfouis mon nez dans mon oreiller, comme pour atténuer ce son horripilant, jusqu'à ce qu'une âme charitable coupe l'alarme en question. Je soupire de contentement et m'apprête à me rendormir, mais une main caresse ma joue.

- Tai, réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard à la répète et ton leader va pas apprécier, me dit une voix douce à l'accent craquant.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, me retourne et ouvre les yeux sur le doux visage de mon compagnon depuis deux ans, le coréen Yong Jeong Hwa.

- Anyeong haseyo, fais-je dans sa langue, avant de me redresser en m'étirant.

Ca (« bonjour » donc) et « merci » sont les seules choses que je sais dire en coréen même après deux ans de vie commune. C'est un peu la loose, mais les langues étrangères et moi… Et puis il parle parfaitement japonais alors ça m'arrange.

- Anyeong, anata, me répond-il dans un adorable mix de nos deux langues, avant de m'embrasser.

Je lui rends son baiser avec ardeur et me redresse même au point de me retrouver au dessus de lui. J'adore ses lèvres. J'adore les embrasser, les toucher, les goûter, les caresser. Il manquerait pas grand-chose pour que…

- Non non, tu as un concert ce soir, dit-il en souriant en mettant son index sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de continuer. Sois raisonnable, hum.

Il aura vingt-quatre ans dans un mois et demi (soit un an de moins que moi) mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui l'aîné. D'ailleurs, parfois, je l'appelle…

- Yea hyung, fais-je en lui tirant la langue.

Ah nan je me suis gouré, je sais aussi dire « oui », « non » et j'avais cherché sur internet comment dire « grand frère » pour le taquiner. D'où ce que je viens de dire.

Il rigole et me repousse en me donnant un coup d'oreiller.

- Oui oui je me lève. T'es pas romantique ce matin, fais-je dans une petite moue.

- Je pense à ta carrière, anata, dit-il en souriant.

Encore cette sagesse… J'aime bien ça parce que ça fait partie de sa personnalité, mais parfois… Je soupire, puis lui souris et me lève. Je l'aime tellement que c'est indescriptible. Et quand je pense qu'on ne doit notre rencontre qu'à ce rôle qu'on a joué tous les deux même si le perso avait un nom différent… C'est presque un miracle et je remercie chaque jour l'émission qui nous a réunis sur le même plateau télé à l'occasion des quatre ans de la version coréenne de « Ikemen desu ne ». Ca a été un coup de foudre immédiat des deux côtés. Comme si ce rôle commun nous avait destinés l'un à l'autre. Je sais, ça fait vraiment cliché, mais je l'ai ressenti comme ça et lui aussi.

Je me lève donc puisque je suis obligé et puis c'est vrai que Kita-chan risque de gueuler si j'arrive à la bourre comme c'est arrivé hier parce que j'ai un peu sauté sur Jung.

- Je vais à la salle de bain, déclaré-je avant de filer de peur de craquer encore.

Je m'appelle Fujigaya Taisuke, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je fais partie des Kis-my-ft-2.


	2. Il faut bien commencer

_Pov Koyama_

1er mai 2013, 5h25

J'ignore les regards curieux ou outrés et m'installe comme j'en avais l'intention. Longtemps, pendant que je sors mes affaires, je sens qu'elles m'observent, qu'elles me jaugent, qu'elles me jugent sûrement, mais je m'en fiche. Peu importe qu'elles considèrent que je n'ai pas ma place parmi elles, je suis un fan moi aussi, alors j'ai tout autant le droit d'être là.

Je finis par m'assoir sur le fin matelas en mousse et retire ma guitare de son étui. Je vais continuer la chanson que j'ai commencé à inventer, ça va m'occuper un moment. J'ouvre mon carnet à la page où j'ai retranscrit les notes de la mélodie et commence à jouer en murmurant les paroles que j'ai écrites. Bien sûr, c'est une chanson d'amour, quoi d'autre, alors au bout d'un moment, quelques filles commencent à faire cercle autour de moi, quelques une s'assoient même, d'autres ferment les yeux comme pour mieux écouter, mais je ne me laisse pas déconcentrer.

- C'est toi qui l'écris ? finit par demander l'une d'elles.

- Hai, acquiescé-je en inscrivant quelques notes supplémentaires sur la portée.

- Tu peux nous la jouer ? demande alors une seconde.

- Mais elle n'est pas terminée, fais-je, surpris.

- S'il te plait, prie une troisième.

La demande est reprise en cœur par toutes celles qui sont là, alors je finis par hocher la tête et reprend du début.

- « Quand j'étais petit, on me répétait, que les anges,

Ne descendent pas sur Terre.

Je l'ai toujours cru, mais aujourd'hui, je sais,

Combien ils avaient tort.

Seul un ange peut, comme toi, rendre la nuit plus belle,

Seul un ange peut, comme toi, rendre la solitude moins cruelle.

Seul un ange peut, comme toi, illuminer les jours,

Seul un ange peut, comme toi, me faire mourir d'amour.

A l'instant où j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai su,

Que tout le reste n'existait plus.

Et quand tu as souris, j'ai compris,

Que je t'appartenais pour la vie.

Pourtant ton sourire, ne s'adresse pas à moi,

Cette chaleur, ce bonheur, qui émanent de toi,

Sont pour d'autres que moi… »

Les dernières notes, celles que je viens d'ajouter, s'éteignent lorsque je relâche les cordes de ma guitare.

- Voilà, j'en sui l…

Je m'interromps et lève les yeux vers elles en entendant renifler. Elles pleurent ! Ben alors ça…

- Ano… ça va ? fais-je, stupéfait.

- C'est magnifique, Koyama-kun, dit l'une d'elles.

- Tu écris très bien et tu chante aussi très bien, ajoute une autre.

- Merci, fais-je, un peu embarrassé par ces compliments.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de leur jouer, alors que même Shigeaki, mon meilleur ami, n'a jamais entendu aucune de mes compositions. J'ai toujours refusé, parce que c'est trop intime. Et ce n'est pas faute qu'il ait insisté.

- Tu en as écris d'autres ?

- Heu… oui.

- On peut les entendre ?

J'hésite, mais au point où j'en suis… Et puis elles font des yeux de chien battu et je ne supporte pas ça.

- D'accord, cédé-je.

Au moins, elles ne me rejettent plus maintenant que je les intéresse. On dirait que je fais partie de la bande.

Elles s'asseyent toutes autour de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu d'auditoire alors je suis un peu intimidé.

Finalement, je leur ai joué et chanté tout ce que j'avais écris depuis deux ans, ce qui nous a occupés deux bonnes heures et en fait, je me sens libéré en quelque sorte. C'est une impression bizarre, comme si avoir partagé mes créations délivrait les sentiments enfouis au plus profond de mon cœur.

Ensuite, tout est allé pour le mieux. M'ayant adopté (un peu comme une mascotte, mais adopté quand même), elles sont restées autour de moi et on a commencé à discuter comme si on s'était toujours connus elles et moi. D'un coup, tout ce qui nous séparait (mon sexe, mon âge…) est aboli, je suis devenu un fan, comme elles et j'en suis ravi. Je me suis si souvent senti seul avec ma passion pour un groupe masculin. Avec ma passion pour lui. Fujigaya Taisuke. Mon soleil. Mon ange inaccessible. L'ange de ma chanson.

_Pov Taisuke_

1er mai 2013, 7h10

- Nan mais sérieux, Tai, fais gaffe, ça fait trois fois qu'on recommence ! s'agace Tama-chan.

- Désolé, désolé, m'excusé-je. On reprend.

Bon, j'avoue, je suis là sans être là. Bien sûr, le concert de ce soir est important, mais je me sens jamais vraiment complet quand Jung est loin de moi, du coup, surtout un jour important, ça a tendance à jouer sur ma concentration.

- Bon, mais fais gaffe, répète Tama, parfait écho de ce que pense certainement Kita-chan.

Je fais un effort surhumain pour me sortir Jung de la tête et la répète reprend. Le Tokyo Dome vide me fait toujours un drôle d'effet, mais je peux pas ne pas voir ces milliers de sièges inoccupés qui nous font face et nous entourent de tous les côtés. Cinquante-cinq mille c'est vraiment un chiffre énorme.

- On reprend au début ! dit très fort notre leader dans son micro, à l'intention de m'ingénieur du son.

- Ok ! répond celui-ci dans un mégaphone.

On se regarde tous les sept, on se remet en place et la musique de « Everybody go ! », notre premier single, se fait de nouveau entendre.

Deux heures de répètes plus tard, une pause est décrétée et je fonce sur mon portable pour l'appeler. Enfin c'est mon intention mais Kita-chan, arrivé derrière moi sans que je l'entende, me l'arrache des mains.

- C'est bon, lâche-le un peu, ton coréen, il va pas s'envoler parce que tu le laisse quelques heures, dit-il.

C'est le seul qui accepte pas trop ma relation avec Jung et j'ai jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi. Je récupère mon téléphone en le foudroyant un peu du regard et compose le numéro de mon chéri.

« Yeoboseyo ? » fait sa voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Instantanément, ma contrariété s'envole.

- C'est moi, mon cœur. On est en pause alors j'en profite pour t'appeler.

« Oh. Tout se passe bien ? »

- Hai mais tu me manque.

Il a l'habitude, je lui dis ça sans arrêt.

« Toi aussi. Mais je serais là ce soir. »

- Honto ?!

Ca c'est génial, parce que c'est rare. Depuis qu'il a quitté CNBlue, son propre groupe en Corée, pour vivre avec moi, il a disparu totalement du devant de la scène. En fait, il a complètement arrêté la scène et je m'en sens coupable même s'il l'a fait de sa propre volonté et qu'il semble heureux. Du coup, il évite de fréquenter les salles de concert, parce que ça lui rappelle le passé, alors le fait qu'il veuille venir ce soir me rend à la fois heureux et triste. C'est plutôt bizarre comme sensation.

« Hai. Tu rayonne tellement quand tu chante, que j'ai envie de voir ça encore une fois. »

- Jung… fais-je, touché.

Oui, je sais, il s'appelle pas Jung, mais je galère un peu avec son prénom, alors c'est lui qui m'a dit de l'appeler comme ça et ça lui fait un surnom que je suis le seul à utiliser. Bref, c'est pas le sujet.

« Je te laisse, je vais faire des courses. A plus tard, anata. Sarang hae. »

- Ore mo, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Un éclat de rire derrière moi me fait me retourner.

- T'aurais vu ton sourire idiot, rigole Miyata, c'était trop drôle.

- Venant de toi, c'est comique comme remarque, riposté-je en rangeant mon portable.

- De toute façon, il a ce sourire à chaque fois qu'il voit ou entend Jeong Hwa, fait Wataru. C'est pas comme si on était pas habitués depuis le temps.

Lui, il a aucun mal à le prononcer, le prénom de mon chéri, ça me soule.

- Bon, allez on s'y remet, sinon on s'en sortira jamais, décrète alors Kita-chan.

_Pov Koyama_

1er mai 2013, 11h30

Mon estomac gargouille depuis déjà une heure et vu le bruit qu'il fait, les filles doivent l'entendre. Pas étonnant que j'ai faim, je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir, alors ça commence à faire long. Mais si je sors mon bento maintenant, alors qu'il n'est même pas midi, ça fait vraiment morfale. Déjà que je suis un homme, pas la peine de cumuler.

Soudain, je sens mon portable vibrer. Un message ? Je sors l'appareil de ma poche et constate qu'il est de Shige.

De : Shige

A : Keii

T'es encore vivant ? Ces furies t'ont pas écharpé ?

Ca me fait rire et je me mets en devoir de lui répondre.

De : Keii

A : Shige

Non, c'est bon. Le début a été laborieux, mais elles m'ont adopté.

De : Shige

A : Keii

Adopté comme un chien ? Super… Et toi tu kiffes ça ? Bon ben… c'est l'essentiel, ne. Sinon tu t'emmerdes pas trop à attendre dehors ?

Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai joué toutes mes compositions à ces inconnues alors que lui ne les a jamais entendues, il en ferait tout un drame.

De : Keii

A : Shige

Non, on a des conversations de fans quoi.

De : Shige

A : Keii

Ouais je vois le genre. Fais gaffe qu'elles grillent rien.

De : Keii

A : Shige

Même si elles grillent, je ne risque pas grand-chose à part m'attirer davantage leur sympathie : elles sont yaoistes.

De : Shige

A : Keii

Et ben… J'imagine les converses… Heureusement que je suis pas là. Bon, ben éclate-toi bien et kyates pas trop, je tiens pas à te retrouver vidé de ton sang. Ciao !

Je souris en lisant son dernier message. Quel baka celui-là.

- Ne, Keii-chan, c'est à ta copine que tu envoies des messages depuis tout à l'heure ? finit par demander Tomoko-chan.

Oui, en quelques heures, elles sont passées de « c'est qui celui-là ? » à « Koyama-kun », puis « Keiichiro-kun » et elles en sont à « Keii-chan » maintenant. C'est marrant les filles des fois.

- Non, à mon meilleur ami qui se demandait si vous ne m'aviez pas tué, dis-je en riant. Je n'ai pas de copine.

- Heeeeee ?! Comment c'est possible ?! s'exclame Seira-chan.

- Honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'une fille supporterait d'être concurrencée en permanence par Tai.

- Concurrencée, carrément ? Hum… Donc tu sous-entends que tu aimes plus Taipi que tu ne l'aimerais elle ?

Vu que je n'aime pas les filles au sens amoureux du terme, c'est évident, mais bref…

- Hai, me contenté-je de répondre.

Tomoko regarde les autres fans comme si elle les consultait du regard, puis reprend la parole :

- J'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse pas accepter ce genre d'affirmation grave sans preuve. Vous êtes toutes d'accord ?

Devant l'acceptation générale, elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

- Donne-nous une preuve.

- Une preuve ? Je n'en ai pas sur moi.

- Alors ta déclaration est non recevable, désolée, sourit-elle.

Je n'aime pas m'avouer vaincu, surtout quand ça concerne mon ange, alors je rebondis.

- D'accord, je vais vous trouver une preuve, attendez un peu.

Je ressors mon téléphone et renvoie un message à Shige.

De : Keii

A : Shige

Tu as encore la photo ?

De : Shige

A : Keii

Quelle photo ?

De : Keii

A : Shige

LA photo.

De : Shige

A : Keii

Oo CETTE photo ?! Ben oui mais tu veux en faire quoi ? Me dis pas que tu vas leur montrer ?! T'es barge, tu vas passer pour un timbré !

De : Keii

A : Shige

Bien sûr que non. Ce sont des fans, elles comprendront.

De : Shige

A : Keii

Keii, je t'ai déjà dis que tu es trop confiant, ça te réussira pas… Pour moi, elles vont surtout piger que t'es bien atteint et pourquoi t'es célib, vieux. Bref, c'est que mon opinion, t'es un grand garçon. Elle est en pièce jointe. Enjoy. Ou pas. Ah et au fait, bon annif.

J'adore Shige, mais parfois, son pessimisme est dérangeant. J'ouvre la pièce jointe, puis donne le portable à Tomoko… qui écarquille les yeux, hallucinée, avant de tendre le portable à Seira, qui le passe à Suzuka. Etc jusqu'à ce que je le récupère.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis, Keii-chan…

- Et tout ton appart est comme ça ?

- Presque.

- Impressionnant…

Posters, porte-clés, porte-documents, uchiwas, photos officielles, photos de magazines, coupures de presse, badges, bracelets… Tout ce qui se trouve, s'achète ou s'échange à l'effigie ou au nom de Taisuke, occupe la majeure partie des murs de mon deux pièces et j'avoue que la moitié de ma paye de serveur y passe chaque mois depuis quatre ans. Et quand je ne trouve rien que je n'ai pas déjà, je me crée des goodies perso en utilisant les sites qui fleurissent sur le net. Je me suis déjà fait faire t-shirts, sweats, calendriers, sac, portefeuille, stylos… et j'en oublie très certainement. En général, les rares personnes (Shige excepté) qui entrent chez moi en ressortent presque aussitôt, effrayées par l'ampleur d'une fanitude que je ne cherche ni à cacher, ni à réfréner. Je suis fan et je l'assume parfaitement. Même mes parents ne viennent plus. Ils pensent que j'ai un problème psychologique que je devrais faire soigner, mais moi, je me sens tout à fait sain d'esprit.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par une nouvelle question de Tomoko.

- Et à quel point tu le connais ? Parce que collectionner, c'est bien beau, mais un fan n'est un fan que s'il a des connaissances sur le sujet qui l'intéresse.

- Testez-moi dans ce cas.

Elles se regardent… et on dirait qu'elles n'attendaient que ça. Smartphone en main pour vérifier mes réponses, elles me bombardent littéralement et tout y passe : date et lieu de naissance, taille, poids, pointure, surnoms et raisons des surnoms, frères et sœurs, parents, couleur et plat préféré, amis Johnny's et non Johnny's… La moindre info disponible sur le net m'est demandée. Et j'ai chaque fois la réponse. Correcte évidemment.

Après un peu plus d'une heure, sa vie épluchée miette par miette, Tomoko s'avoue vaincue.

- Ok, je lâche l'affaire, t'es pire que nous.

Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment ou pas.

- A ce niveau, c'est plus de la fanitude, c'est presque…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais regarder ses copines et toutes se rapprochent soudainement de moi, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Keii-chaaaaaan ? Tu serais pas amoureux de Taipi des fois ? piaille Seira d'une voix sucrée.

Oups… Grillé... Je ne dis rien, mais la rougeur qui a envahi mon visage parle pour moi et je baisse les yeux, embarrassé.

- KYAAAAAA ! s'exclament-elles alors en cœur.

- Mais alors tes chansons…

- C'est de lui qu'elles parlent !

Cramé une fois encore, je ne réponds pas.

- KYAAAAAA ! font-elles encore.

- Trop. Gé.nial, fait alors Tomoko, avant de prendre ma main dans les siennes au niveau de son menton et d'ajouter : On va essayer de t'aider.

- Ano… c'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, fais-je en me demandant comment elle compte faire pour obtenir ce qui serait plus qu'un miracle.

- Si si, laisse-nous faire.

Je soupire. Il parait que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Me voilà bien. Shige avait peut-être raison finalement : j'aurais du me taire.

_Pov Taisuke_

1er mai 2013, 13h

- Aaaaaah, j'ai trop faiiiiiim ! s'exclame Kento en faisant le mort sur la scène, en mode étoile de mer.

- T'es pas sex du tout là, rigole Kita-chan. Les filles te mettraient dernier sur le thème de « le plus sexy en répète ».

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es toujours vexé d'avoir fini dernier avec la douche, le taquiné-je.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, t'étais premier du classement, se renfrogne-t-il.

- Bah qu'est ce que tu veux, on a la classe ou on l'a pas, fanfaronné-je pour rire, avant de lui asséner une claque dans le dos. Allez fais pas la gueule, Mitsu.

- Bon, on va bouffer ou on attend le dégel ? reprendre Senga.

- Allez-y, moi je vais me doucher, je vous rejoints après, dis-je allors.

- Mais ça sert à rien, tu vas à nouveau transpirer tout à l'heure, me fait remarquer Tama-chan.

- Tu sais que j'aime pas être crade pour manger. Quitte à prendre trois douches par jour, tant pis.

- Pas faux.

- Bon, du coup j'y vais.

Après une dernière tape sur l'épaule de mon meilleur ami, je file et me glisse avec bonheur sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je suis pas inquiet pour ce soir, je sais qu'on va assurer et le Tokyo Dome sera plein à craquer. Même les places les plus chères, celles qui permettent d'être au plus près de la scène principale, ont toutes été vendues en un temps record. Il faudra qu'on se souvienne d'accorder des petites attentions à ces fans-là.

Une fois propre, je me grouille de rejoindre les gars et entame à mon tour mon repas.

- Faudra pas oublier les VIP ce soir, fais-je en avalant une bouchée de riz conséquente.

- T'inquiète, on y pense, répond Wataru. Mais mange moins vite, tu vas t'étrangler.

Il a à peine dit ça, qu'effectivement, je me mets à tousser comme un pot.

- Qu'est ce que je disais, baka, fait-il en me donnant des claques dans le dos.

Après quelques instants, les choses rentrent dans l'ordre et j'essuie les larmes qui ont coulé au coin de mes yeux, avant de reprendre mon repas plus lentement. Les autres ont déjà fini eux. Pas étonnant vu le temps que j'ai passé sous la douche.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on disait déjà ? fait Mitsu. Il m'a fait perdre le fil, ce baka de Fuji.

En réponse, je me contente de lui tirer la langue de façon très mature.

- Le MC, répond Toshiya.

- Ah ouais. Donc pendant le MC, on fera monter sur scène quelqu'un du carré VIP. Ce sera un genre de cadeau.

- Qui va choisir ? demande Kento.

- Ca aura plus d'impact si c'est un de vous trois, je pense, répond alors Takashi qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la journée, en nous désignant Tama, Mitsu et moi.

- Ok mais lequel ?

- Tai, tu veux le faire ? demande alors Yuta.

- Ano… si vous voulez, mais ça vous dit rien à tous les deux ?

- Bah prenez-en un chacun, tranche Yokoo.

Je regarde les autres, qui ont l'air d'accord, alors je hoche la tête.

- Bon sur ce, je suggère qu'on retourne répéter, dit Mitsu.

C'est le signal du départ et on se lève tous. J'ai à peine eu le temps d'avaler mon riz, mais c'est reparti.

_Pov Koyama_

1er mai 2013, 15h

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma bouche ? Ca fait au minimum trois heures qu'elles ne parlent plus que de moi, de Taisuke et de ce que je ressens. Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas que certaines soient déjà en train d'écrire des fanfics sur le sujet. Le fan amoureux de son idole, quel bon sujet ! Oui, sauf qu'on est pas dans une fanfic et que je n'ai pas la moindre envie que mes sentiments en deviennent le sujet.

- Arrêtez ça… fais-je.

Pas assez fort cependant, car aucune ne semble m'avoir entendu. Je prend donc sur moi pour élever considérablement ma voix.

- Arrêtez ça !

Elles se retournent, manifestement étonnées.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Keii-chan ?

- Je… Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit. Faites comme si vous ne saviez rien.

- He ? Mais…

- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit, répliqué-je.

- Alors tu vas rester comme ça à l'aimer dans ton coin et c'est tout ? C'est trop triste ! s'exclame Seira.

- Ne soyez pas stupides ! fais-je alors en me levant d'un bond. C'est une star et moi je ne suis personne, alors arrêtez de croire et de faire croire des choses impossibles !

Rien que de le dire, j'ai mal au cœur et je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Me sentant mal, je m'éloigne d'elles au maximum. Ce que je savais déjà ne devrait pas me toucher et encore moins me blesser puisque j'en étais conscient, mais le fait de le dire à haute voix…

Malgré moi, des larmes se mettent à rouler sur mes joues. Ca m'agace d'être si sensible, on dirait une femme ! Je les essuie presque avec rage, mais pas assez vite pour que Tomoko, qui s'était approchée sans que je la vois, ne les aperçoive pas.

- Keii-chan, je… je suis désolée. On voulait pas te faire de peine. On pensait bien faire…

- C'est bon, laisse-moi… fais-je d'un ton bourru, agacé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de sentimentalisme.

Ca m'apprendra à avoir été sociable pour une fois. J'aurais du écouter mon instinct, rester dans mon coin et ne parler à personne comme je le fais toujours. Etre sociable n'apporte que des ennuis.

_Pov Taisuke_

1er mai 2013, 19h30

Dans la loge, il y a un tel silence qu'un observateur extérieur penserait qu'on se fait tous la gueule, mais en fait, c'est juste qu'on prend un temps de repos en ne faisant rien. C'est agréable d'ailleurs et c'est tellement rare qu'on en profite un peu. Penser à rien de professionnel, laisser son esprit se balader, c'est reposant. Enfin sauf que le mien finit toujours par revenir sur Jung. Impossible de l'oublier même quelques heures. Je suis gravement atteint je crois et sans espoir de rémission. Mais ça me rend la vie tellement plus belle…

Notre tranquillité ne dure toutefois pas longtemps, car la pièce est envahie d'une armée de coiffeurs, maquilleurs et costumiers qui commencent à s'occuper de nous. L'heure approche et le public ne va pas tarder à pouvoir entrer dans la salle.

_Pov Koyama_

1er mai 2013, 19h55

Tout le monde a rangé ses affaires, s'est levé et a arrimé son sac sur son dos comme pour partir en guerre. C'est un peu le cas, parce que tous autant qu'on est, on va devoir jouer serré pour avoir la meilleure place. L'excitation est telle, qu'elle est presque palpable, surtout à quelques minutes de l'ouverture des portes. Tous les fans essayent de se rapprocher au maximum des grilles, même si on ne peut techniquement avancer nulle part puisque rien n'est ouvert.

Je sors mon billet de ma poche, ouvre la pochette qui le protège et l'admire. Je l'embrasserais presque, mais je ne le fais pas. Un homme de trente ans ne peut pas se comporter comme une adolescente. Du moins pas en public, sinon il a l'air ridicule. Mais à l'intérieur, je ne suis pas mieux qu'elles. Je regarde ma montre pour la dixième fois en une minute. Le temps n'avance jamais quand on le surveille, je le sais bien, mais c'est un réflexe. Je ne regarde plus les autres, je suis juste concentré sur les grilles et mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort, au point que j'ai l'impression qu'il va éclater ou quitter ma poitrine.

Soudain, les grilles s'ouvrent et les vigiles qui les gardent commencent à nous faire rentrer au compte goutte en vérifiant nos billets. Plus que cinq personne et c'est à moi. Plus que quatre. Trois. Deux. Une… Je me mets à courir plus vite que je ne l'ai jamais fais de ma vie et pénètre dans la coursive qui dessert les différentes zones des gradins. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour repérer l'entrée de la fosse et m'y précipite, quitte à jouer des coudes pour passer devant les filles qui essayent de me doubler. J'ai pour moi ma force masculine et la vitesse que ça me donne alors, après un dernier sprint, je parviens à mon but : le milieu du premier rang du carré VIP, la place idéale. Ravi, je pose mon sac juste devant moi, en sors uchiwa et penlight, puis souris : la terre peut bien s'ouvrir sous mes pieds, je ne bouge plus.

La pression de la course retombant, je m'autorise à regarder autour de moi. Sur la scène principale, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, il y a un écran géant sur lequel est projetée une belle photo du groupe et, de part et d'autre de celui-ci, huit autres, bien plus petits, avec sur chacun le nom d'un membre, écrit à l'occidentale : HIROMITSU KITAYAMA, TAISUKE FUJIGAYA, YUTA TAMAMORI, WATARU YOKOO, TAKASHI NIKAIDO, KENTO SENGA. Le dernier sur la droite présente le nom du groupe. La scène secondaire, mobile, est placée à une quinzaine de mètres derrière la fosse et, entre les deux, une longue passerelle est accrochée au plafond.

Autour de moi, la fosse se remplit de plus en plus et un coup d'œil aux gradins m'apprend que nous étions plus nombreux à attendre que je ne le pensais. Derrière moi, j'entends des filles râler parce que ma grande taille leur cache une partie de la scène, mais tant pis pour elles, elles n'avaient qu'à être plus rapides. Premier arrivé, premier servi, c'est la règle.

Vingt heures quinze. Encore quarante cinq minutes avant de voir mon ange en vrai. Je me sens nerveux en fait, mais ça n'a plus rien à voir avec la nervosité que je ressentais pendant la journée. On dirait que je vais me marier tellement je suis fébrile. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment ma main droite accrochée à la barrière devant moi, tremble. Pourtant il faut que je me calme, sinon je risque de ne pas être en mesure de profiter à la fois du spectacle, des chansons et surtout de la présence toute proche de Taisuke.

_Pov Taisuke_

1er mai 2013, 20h50

Habillés, coiffés, maquillés, on est prêts et plus qu'à quelques minutes d'entrer en scène. On est prêts et pourtant il me manque quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Jung. Il a pas encore donné signe de vie et ça me rend nerveux. Je me lève et me met à faire les cent pas dans la loge sous les yeux stupéfaits des gars.

- Tai, ça va pas ? finit par me demander Yuta.

- Hum…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu…

- T'inquiète, il va appeler, me fait alors Kento depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Ah c'est ça, comprend alors mon meilleur ami. Tu m'as foutu la trouille…

Je fais un petit sourire contrit, mais mon malaise persiste. J'arriverais vraiment à me détendre que quand…

- Toc toc, fait alors une voix musicale en ouvrant la porte.

- Jung ! m'exclamé-je, soulagé, en me précipitant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Salut Jeong Hwa, fait alors Tama-chan. Il était temps que t'arrive, Tai a failli devenir fou.

- Carrément ? dit mon compagnon. Bonjour à tous. Bah alors, anata, tu perds ton sang froid avant d'entrer en scène ? C'est pas sérieux ça, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire adorable.

- Je te le fais pas dire, acquiesce alors Kita-chan, grincheux.

- Mitsu… fait immédiatement Yuta d'un ton réprobateur.

Mais il peut dire ce qu'il veut, ça m'atteint pas.

- Tu seras dans la salle, mon cœur ?

- Plutôt dans les coulisses je pense.

- C'est pas trop dur pour toi de juste regarder ? lui demande alors Miyata.

Mon chéri a un petit sourire triste et son regard se fait lointain, comme s'il était absorbé par ses souvenirs. Merci, Toshiya, c'était vraiment le moment de sortir ça… En plus, voir Jung si nostalgique fait resurgir ma culpabilité, comme si c'était moi qui l'avais forcé à tout arrêter. Du coup, je perds mon sourire. Je devrais pas parce qu'après c'est lui qui va se sentir coupable et on va plus en finir, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- Dites, ce serait pas mal un peu d'optimisme juste avant le concert, fait remarquer Kento en s'approchant de nous. Vous allez réussir à nous porter la poisse à déprimer comme des rats morts.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Takashi, on va s'éclater et les fans aussi.

- C'est vrai. Allez les gars, ça va être à nous, déclare Mitsu en tendant le bras devant lui.

C'est devenu un rituel avant chaque entrée en scène : on pose tous nos mains sur la sienne et on pousse un cri de guerre pour s'encourager mutuellement.

_Pov Koyama_

1er mai 2013, 21h

Les lumières s'éteignent enfin, générant une clameur purement féminine et une forêt de penlight se dresse dans l'obscurité. Moi, je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et de crier encore moins. Ma main gauche est crispée sur le manche de mon penlight et la droite n'a pas quitté la barrière. En s'y cramponnant, elle m'empêche de tourner de l'œil à cause de l'émotion. Les premières notes de « SHE !HER !HER ! » résonnent et soudain, alors que leurs voix se font entendre, ils apparaissent littéralement par des trappes aménagées dans le sol de la scène. Je le repère en une demie seconde et mon cœur affolé rate un battement : il est encore plus magnifique que je ne le supposais.


	3. Moi ? Impossible

_Pov Taisuke_

Je cours partout, comme prévu dans « Kis-my-LAND » et ça me fait rire. J'adore cette chanson totalement déjantée, qui démériterait pas dans le répertoire des Kanjani8. En passant devant le carré VIP, je m'apprête à envoyer un baiser aux fans, quand soudain, j'aperçois au premier rang un visage totalement incongru vu ceux qui l'entourent : celui d'un homme au visage aussi typé que le mien. Nos regards se croisent, s'accrochent, se lient et je m'immobilise. Le temps semble alors s'arrêter et mon souffle se figer dans mes poumons. Autour de nous, tout fusionne et s'estompe, il n'y a plus que lui, moi et ce regard partagé. Jusqu'à ce qu'en passant près de moi, Tama s'exclame pour me faire réagir, pendant un passage sans paroles :

- Bah alors, tu rêêêêêve ?!

Je reprends alors pied dans la réalité que les yeux de l'inconnu m'avaient fait perdre de vue, m'en défait difficilement et repars courir le long de la scène. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, mais le spectacle doit continuer. Je verrais plus tard.

_Pov Koyama_

Comme hypnotisé, je suis chacun de ses gestes, le détaillant à loisir et me repaissant de sa voix douce. Il dégage une telle aura, une telle émotion, un tel charisme et une telle énergie, qu'elles m'atteignent en plein cœur, comme son sourire. Presque en transe, je vis littéralement le show comme si j'en faisais partie. Soudain, il passe tout près du carré. Si près que je pourrais le toucher si je tendais juste le bras, mais je n'ose pas. Il ralentit en arrivant à ma hauteur. A-t-il remarqué mon uchi… Non, c'est moi qu'il fixe et ma respiration se bloque presque tellement l'instant est improbable, impossible. Il m'a vu, il sait que j'existe. Maintenant, je peux mourir sans regret.

Mais ce regard échangé, au lieu de finir aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, s'éternise et il s'est même arrêté de courir. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que, malgré moi, j'y porte la main, comme pour en ralentir la course effrénée et, de l'autre, lâchant penlight et uchiwa, je me cramponne à la barrière dans l'espoir de ne pas m'évanouir. Il ne faut pas que je m'évanouisse ou le concert est fini pour moi.

_Pov Taisuke_

Le moment du MC est un véritable soulagement, parce que je vais enfin pouvoir relâcher la pression. Du regard, je cherche l'inconnu, comme pour me convaincre que je l'ai pas imaginé, mais non, il est bien là, les yeux braqués dans ma direction. Je suis pourtant obligé de détourner mon attention de lui, quand Kita-chan prend la parole.

- Woh c'est génial ! s'esclame-t-il dans son micro. Vous êtes survoltés ce soir, merci !

- Vous êtes un des meilleurs publics qu'on ait eu ! fait à son tour Tama.

C'est une phrase bateau qu'on sort à tous les concerts, mais elle fonctionne toujours si on se fie aux cris des fans.

- Du coup, on s'est dit que vous aviez mérité un cadeau, dis-je à mon tour.

- Qui a envie de nous rejoindre sur scène ? braille Kento.

Question purement rhétorique puisque, évidemment, toutes les mains se lèvent dans un concert de cris assourdissant. Enfin non, pas toutes. IL a pas levé la main et je peux stupidement pas m'empêcher d'être déçu.

- Nous sommes sept, donc on v chacun choisir l'un d'entre vous, annonce Toshiya.

Ca c'est un truc qu'on a décidé à l'arrache à la dernière minute, déjà parce que c'est pas normal que Mitsu, Tama et moi soyons systématiquement mis en avant au détriment de Senga, Miyata, Yokoo et Nikaido. Ensuite parce que ce serait injuste de limiter le « cadeau » au carré VIP. Ca donnerait l'impression que les fans qui ont payé plus ont plus d'importance, alors que c'est faux, tous les fans sont égaux.

Du coup, dans une vague de hurlements, on se disperse aux quatre coins de la salle, utilisant scène principale, passerelle mobile et scène secondaire. Moi je ne bouge pas, je reste fixé sur ma cible. J'attend qu'il fasse un geste, n'importe lequel, pour que je le choisisse, mais il bouge pas et dit rien non plus. Allez, beau gosse-san, manifeste-toi…

_Pov Koyama_

Encore sous le choc, j'entends parler un peu tous les membres du groupe, sans vraiment comprendre le sens de leurs paroles. Derrière et autour de moi, les filles crient comme des folles, mais je ne saisis pas pourquoi non plus. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Tomoko résonne à mon oreille.

- Keii-chan, fonce ! C'est ta chance de l'approcher, ton ange et t'en auras sûrement pas d'autre !

- Qu'est ce que t'attends ?! fait à son tour Seira.

Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai l'impression d'être paralysé. Et puis je ne suis pas le genre à me mettre en avant, je n'aime pas ça, alors monter sur une scène devant tant de monde, je ne pourrais jamais.

Sur scène, justement, tous les membres ont fait monter une fans. Sauf lui. Mon ange semble indécis, je me demande pourquoi. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'interroger, parce que soudain…

- KEII-CHAN ! KEII-CHAN ! KEII-CHAN ! KEII-CHAN ! se met à scander Tomoko en hurlant et en frappant trois fois dans ses mains entre chaque.

Elle est bientôt imitée de Seira, Suzuka et toutes les filles du carré, ce qui fait bien dans les trois cent personnes au bas mot. La clameur est telle, qu'elle prend le pas sur le reste des cris et, très vite, je n'entend plus que mon nom dans la salle. Ce que le groupe ne peut pas faire autrement que d'entendre.

- Qui est Keii-chan ? finit alors par demander Kitayama.

Je n'ai aucune intention de me signaler, mais les filles me poussent en avant, me faisant presque culbuter par-dessus la barrière.

Le geste n'échappe pas à Tamamori, qui me désigne à ses amis.

- Le voilà, dit-il avant de s'adresser à moi. Tu as des fans dis-donc, Keii-chan. Tu n'as pas le droit de les décevoir.

Alors, comme dans un rêve, je vois mon ange descendre de la scène et marcher droit sur moi.

- Viens, me dit-il en me tendant la main, dans un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

Il est là, à quelques centimètres de moi et me parle réellement, pourtant je n'ose pas bouger, je suis tétanisé. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur a cessé de battre et que mon sang s'est figé dans mes veines.

Comme je ne bouge pas assez vite à leur goût, les filles se remettent à crier mon nom, bientôt aidées de toute la salle. Le Tokyo Dome entier crie mon nom, à moi qui ne suis personne. C'est impossible, je dois vraiment rêver.

- Keii-chan se fait désirer on dirait, fait alors la voix de Miyata.

Son ton est rieur, mais derrière, je sens l'urgence. Je leur fais perdre un temps précieux. Du coup, je force mon corps à bouger et avance pas à pas sous les ovations de la foule en délire. Je sens alors une main se refermer sur mon poignet. La sienne. Il me tient et me tire après lui comme s'il craignait que je m'envole. J'enjambe donc la barrière et le suis sous la clameur « KEII-CHAAAAAAN ! ». C'est totalement surréaliste.

_Pov Taisuke_

Il a l'air paralysé par la terreur, mon bel inconnu qui a maintenant un nom, alors j'essaye de le rassurer comme je peux. Ce qui me trouble, c'est qu'en le touchant, j'ai senti comme une décharge électrique me traverser. Je me demande si lui aussi l'a sentie.

Je l'attire sur la scène au milieu des autres et la conversation s'engage entre nous tous pendant que des uchiwa sont dédicacés, mais moi, j'ai envie de comprendre pourquoi toutes ces filles (nos fans à la base) le supportent autant. Je m'apprête à le lui demander, quand Takashi descend soudain de la scène et file vers la fille qui criait le plus fort. On dirait qu'il a eu la même idée que moi.

- Salut. C'est quoi ton nom ? lui demande-t-il en souriant.

- T… Tomoko, balbutie-t-elle.

- Tomoko-chan, tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi vous supportez votre ami comme si vous en étiez fans ?

- Ben… c'est un peu ça. Et puis Keii-chan est adorable et il chante et joue super bien de la guitare.

- En plus il écrit et compose lui-même ses chansons, renchérit la fille juste à côté.

Etonné, je tourne la tête vers lui, juste à temps pour le voir secouer la sienne en jetant à ses amies un regard mi-fâché, mi-effrayé.

- C'est vrai ? lui demandé-je doucement en ayant l'impression d'essayer d'apprivoiser un animal craintif.

- Je… C'est-à-dire… J'ai… Hai… bafouille-t-il alors avant de se taire à nouveau.

- Moi j'aimerais bien entendre, déclare alors Mitsu, approuvé par les autres et le public.

J'allais faire de même, quand je croise son regard, qui me supplie littéralement de lui épargner cette épreuve. Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête pour lui indiquer que j'ai reçu le message, puis m'exclame :

- Ah j'aurais bien voulu aussi, mais je crois qu'on vas pas avoir le temps !

- C'est son anniversaire ! s'exclame alors Tomoko de toute sa voix, faisant virer le visage de « Keii-chan » au cramoisi.

- Ah alors ça mérite une petite chanson spéciale, fait Yuta.

On acquiesce tous et on se met à chanter « joyeux anniversaire », aidés de toute la salle. Cet homme totalement inconnu vient de réussir l'exploit, en cinq minutes, d'intéresser cinquante cinq mille sept personnes à lui. Impressionnant, surtout qu'il a l'air de vouloir rentrer dans un trou de souris. Finalement, j'ai pitié du pauvre garçon et décide d'abréger ses souffrances.

- On va remercier et applaudir chaleureusement nos invités du jour ! dis-je.

- Ayumi-chan ! fait Miyata en présentant « sa » fan.

- Iria-chan ! fait de même Tama.

- Rei-chan ! dit Mitsu.

- Noriko-chan ! dit Takashi.

- Kaori-chan ! fait Kento.

- Chiaru-chan ! dit Wataru.

- Et bien sûr le désormais célèbre Keii-chan ! dis-je à mon tour.

On leur fait signe de descendre avec leurs uchiwa dédicacés et en profite pour souffler à mon bel inconnu :

- On se verra tout à l'heure après le concert.

_Pov Koyama_

Il n'aurait rien pu m'arriver de pire que de monter sur scène et d'être prié de chanter et jouer. J'ai honte d'avoir balbutié comme une collégienne, mais j'étais plus mort que vif. Je ne réalise vraiment ni ce qui vient de se passer, ni ce à quoi j'ai échappé de justesse juste parce que mon ange a perçu et compris mes feux de détresse. Je regagne ma place d'un pas chancelant. Mes jambes me portent à peine et je ne prête même pas attention aux ovations de mes supportrices. Des supportrices… Des traîtresses oui. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles aient pu me faire ce coup bas.

- Tu t'en es super bien tiré, me fait Tomoko en me tapotant l'épaule.

Tu parle. Je me suis juste ridiculisé devant tout le Tokyo Dome… J'ai honte…

Le concert reprend, mais je n'ai plus le même entrain qu'au début. D'un côté, je suis heureux qu'il m'ait parlé, de l'autre… qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par « on se verra après le concert » ? Sûrement rien de spécial. Il a dit ça sur le coup, sans penser à rien de réel. Il vaut mieux ne pas se faire d'illusions. Ce qui est arrivé est plus que ce que n'importe quel fan aurait pu souhaiter, alors autant s'en contenter. Je soupire et me concentre sur la fin du show. Selon la tracklist, il ne reste qu'une chanson avant les rappels. Ensuite…

La salle résonne encore des cris et des applaudissements à tout rompre du public, alors que le groupe a quitté la scène pour ne plus revenir après ses quatre rappels successifs. En passant pour rejoindre la sortie, des inconnues me félicitent, m'encouragent même. Je ne sais pas de quoi au juste, mais j'entends pas mal de « bien joué » et de « Gambatte ! ». Certaines osent me demander si j'ai un site ou un blog pour entendre mes compositions. Je me contente de secouer la tête. Sûrement pas. M'exposer sur le net ou ailleurs est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite. Finalement, la salle se vide et, ayant récupéré mes affaires, je m'apprête à la quitter à mon tour, la tête remplie de souvenirs, en compagnie de Tomoko, Seira, Suzuka et Cie, quand j'entends une voix m'interpeller.

- Keii-san ?

Surpris, je me retourne et dévisage un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui doit faire partie du staff.

- Hai ?

- Fujigaya-san m'a demandé de vous conduire dans la loge.

J'en reste interdit et bouche bée. Ce n'est pas possible…

- Ano… vous êtes sûr d'avoir bien compris ?

- Certain. Par ici s'il vous plait, répond-il en me désignant le chemin des coulisses.

En pleine panique intérieure, je me tourne vers mes jeunes amies, partagé entre l'envie d'y aller et celle de m'enfuir.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ?! me dit Tomoko.

- Mais…

- Tu as retenu son attention, c'est pas génial ? demande Suzuka.

- Si, mais…

- Alors te pose pas de question et fonce, ajoute Seira. Tu nous raconteras par mail.

Oui parce qu'on a échangé nos mails.

Je hoche la tête et emboîte le pas à l'homme. Je suis horriblement nerveux. Et je me sens ridicule aussi avec tout mon attirail arrimé sur le dos. Dans les coulisses, je croise des tas de gens affairés, qui s'occupent déjà de tout ranger, enjambe des câbles qui courent sur le sol, esquive des caisses de matériel. C'est la première fois que je vois les coulisses d'un concert, c'est assez impressionnant. Finalement, mon guide s'arrête devant une porte, qui porte un écriteau « Kis-my-ft2 » et mon cœur qui s'était à peu près calmé, repart dans une folle sarabande.

- Allez-y, ils vous attendent, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

J'ai envie d'y aller et en même temps, je me sens terrifié. C'est affreux comme sensation. Plusieurs fois, je lève ma main pour frapper à la porte, puis renonce sans l'avoir fais. Je caresse l'idée qu'il est encore temps de m'enfuir. Vite et loin. J'amorce donc une retraite stratégique vers la sortie, quand la porte de la loge s'ouvre brusquement. Sur Tamamori. Ce qui me cloue sur place.

- Ah je t'avais dis que j'avais entendu parler devant la porte, dit-il vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Il est là.

En quelques secondes, il est rejoint par mon ange et mon cœur manque plusieurs battements. J'ai pourtant passé plusieurs minutes près de lui sur la scène, mais j'étais dans un tel état, que je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention. Là, sans les projecteurs, sans le public, sa beauté est juste renversante. Même s'il est trempé de sueur. Ca le rend encore plus sexy. Rrrrrrr…

- Entre, me dit mon ange en souriant, avant de s'effacer pour me laisser passer.

Un peu hagard, j'entre donc dans leur loge, salué par tous et je me contente de hocher la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Uwaaaaaah il est super pâle ! On dirait qu'il va tomber dans les pommes ! s'exclame du fond de la pièce une voix que je reconnais pour celle de Yokoo.

- C'est vrai, assied-toi, vieux, t'as pas l'air bien, me fait Miyata en m'avançant une chaise.

- Bois un coup, ajoute Tamamori en me tendant une petite bouteille d'eau.

Comme un automate, je m'assois, puis tente d'ouvrir la bouteille mais peine perdue, mes mains tremblent trop.

- Attend, me dit alors mon ange en venant à ma rescousse une fois encore.

Il me prend la bouteille des mains, l'ouvre, puis me la tend et je me force à boire lentement.

- Ca va mieux ? me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

- Et ben t'es un cas, toi, fait alors Kitayama. Des comme toi, heureusement qu'on en voit pas à chaque concert.

Oui je sais que je suis un boulet, inutile de me le rappeler…

- Je… Merci pour… ce moment… Je vais y aller… bafouillé-je en me levant.

- Mitsu… fait mon ange avant de s'adresser à moi : Non non, toi tu reste ici. Fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit.

- Mais c'est le leader quand même… s'il ne veut pas de moi ici, je ne vais pas m'imposer…

- C'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, j'en suis sûr. T'en fais pas, t'es mon invité, pas le sien. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom complet ?

- Ko… yama… Keii… Keiichiro, balbutié-je encore. Koyama Keiichiro.

- Keiichiro, ne ? Alors Keiichiro-kun, comment tu as trouvé le concert ? Ca t'as plu ? Tu étais déjà venu avant ?

Je sais qu'il me questionne pour me mettre à l'aise, mais je me sens si peu à ma place, parmi eux.

- Doucement, Tai, tu vas lui foutre la trouille avec tes questions, dit Nikaido. Déjà qu'il a l'air de pouvoir tourner de l'œil à tout moment…

- Mais non… Je te fais peur, Keiichiro-kun ?

Oh non… Au contraire… Tu es comme un soleil qui m'éblouit de ses rayons et moi, comme une fleur privée de lumière tout l'hiver, je me tourne vers toi pour aller mieux. C'est ce que j'aimerais avoir le courage de lui répondre, mais bien sûr, pas un son n'arrive à franchir mes lèvres et je me contente de secouer la tête. Encore.

La porte s'ouvre soudain et je tourne la tête. Il est là, dans l'encadrement. Yong Jeong Hwa. Le coréen qui a pris le cœur de mon ange.

- Jung ! s'exclame alors mon ange en se précipitant vers lui avec un tel sourire de bonheur que mon cœur et ma gorge se serrent.

Bien sûr je suis ravi qu'il soit heureux, mais…

- Viens, je dois te présenter quelqu'un ! lui dit-il, enthousiaste.

Oh non, pitié, pas ça…

Et pourtant si… Il le harponne par le bras et le traîne jusqu'à moi.

- Jung, voilà Keiichiro-kun.

- Oh le fameux Keii-chan, dit le coréen dans un sourire que, malgré ma jalousie, je ne peux trouver qu'adorable. Enchanté.

J'aimerais pouvoir répondre « moi aussi » d'une façon sincère, mais je risque d'avoir du mal, je me contente donc d'esquisser un sourire, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser un moment, je vais me doucher, déclare finalement mon ange.

- T'inquiète, on devrait survivre sans toi, rigole alors Miyata.

- Il parlait de Jeong Hwa et Keiichiro-kun, baka, le rabroue alors Kitayama en lui tapant sur la tête.

Mon ange s'esquive mais, rapidement, les six autres nous faussent aussi compagnie pour aller se laver, me laissant seul avec le coréen. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça.

Le silence s'éternise et je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Au bout de vingt minutes, je n'y tiens plus et me lève… pour constater qu'il dort à poings fermés. Charmant, je pouvais toujours attendre qu'il m'adresse la parole. Je jette un œil à la porte par laquelle mon ange et les autres ont disparu, puis décide de partir. De toute façon il est tard et c'était trop beau pour durer. Tel un cendrillon au masculin qui voit son beau rêve s'achever à minuit, je vais rentrer.

C'est alors que mon portable sonne. Surpris vu l'heure tardive, je décroche sans vérifier l'identité de mon correspondant.

- Mochi mochi ?

« Keii ! Enfin j'arrive à t'avoir ! »

- Shige ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« C'est ton appart ! L'immeuble brûle ! »

- Quoi ?!

J'ai crié si fort que ça a réveillé le coréen, mais je m'en fiche complètement. Toute ma vie est dans cet appartement !

- Que se passe-t-il ? me demande-t-il.

- Mon immeuble est en flammes ! fais-je en courant vers la porte, tout en sachant très bien que je vais certainement arriver trop tard pour sauver quoi que ce soit car le feu est impitoyable. J'arrive ! ajouté-je ensuite pour Shige, toujours en ligne.

Pov Taisuke

J'ai pourtant fais vite, mais à mon retour dans la loge, mon oiseau s'est déjà envolé. Plus aucune trace de lui.

- Jung, tu sais où…

- Keiichiro-kun a reçu une mauvaise nouvelle. L'immeuble où il vit est en train de brûler. Il s'est précipité.

- Oh merde… Le pauvre…

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour lui parce que je pense que c'est un type bien qui a pas mérité ça. Je crois que, de façon inexplicable, je me suis pris d'affection pour lui. Du coup, dans ma tête, ça carbure à toute vitesse pendant que je me change.

- Jung, viens, on y va ! fais-je en empoignant mon sac, puis sa main.

- Où ça ? me demande-t-il, surpris, en m'emboîtant tout de même le pas.

- Sur les lieux du drame !

Je cours à toute vitesse, comme si je sortais pas de trois heures de concert, m'engouffre dans la voiture et démarre pied au plancher sans même attendre que mon chéri ait bouclé sa ceinture.

Jung me pose aucune question, il a compris ce que je fais, je le sais. On se comprend toujours sans avoir besoin de se parler.

- Là ! s'exclame-t-il e, désignant un panache de fumée noire bien caractéristique d'un incendie. Prend à droite !

Comme j'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de ses compétences de copilote, je suis ses indications à la lettre et à toute vitesse. Dix minutes plus tard, je pile derrière un camion de pompiers dont les occupants, armés d'une lance, s'évertuent à éteindre le brasier qui dévore le bâtiment. Je jette un regard autour de moi à sa recherche, mais je vois que des familles en robe de chambre et en larmes. Où est-il ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquiert Jung auprès d'un policier.

- L'immeuble était vétuste et la chaudière qui l'alimentait a explosé.

- Que va-t-il arriver à tous ces pauvres gens ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ne restez pas là s'il vous plait, conclut le policier en nous faisant signe de circuler.

On obéit, mais je suis inquiet. Plus même, l'angoisse m'étreint et je regarde l'immeuble en espérant de toutes mes forces qu'il n'y est pas entré. Kami-sama, faites qu'il n'y soit pas ent…

- Tai, là ! me dit Jung en m'attrapant par le coude pour m'indiquer une direction.

Je tourne la tête et l'aperçois enfin. Il est agenouillé au sol, les vêtements en lambeaux, le visage noirci et serre très fort quelque chose sur son cœur, pendant que le mec à côté l'engueule comme du poisson pourri. Putain j'y crois pas, il est rentré dans son appart en flammes le con… Oh le con… Putain le con… Il aurait…

- … pu y rester, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?! Juste pour ça !

Pas de réponse, il tombe à genoux et quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues, traçant des lignes claires sur ses joues brunies par la suie, pendant qu'il regarde l'immeuble en feu d'un air désespéré qui me serre le cœur. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il doit ressentir. Même si… je comprends pas ce qu'il possédait de si précieux pour risquer sa vie… Soudain moins sûr de moi, je m'approche de lui, mais il semble pas me remarquer, ce qui est pas étonnant vu les circonstances. Au contraire de son ami qui, lui, m'a bien capté.

- Keii ! C'est le mec de tes murs ! Futaya ou je sais pas quoi !

De ses murs ? Futaya ? Il parle de moi là ?

Keiichiro-kun lève la tête, me regarde, la rebaisse… et me fixe finalement d'un air halluciné.

- F… Fujigaya-san ? s'esclame-t-il en tentant de dissimuler ce qu'il tient encore, mais qui, de là où je suis, ressemble furieusement à une photo.

- Ah ouais c'est ça, pas Futaya, Fujigaya, fait son pote. Les noms et moi…

- Qu'est ce que… Que faites-vous ici ?

Son ami sans nom se frappe le front du plat de la main. Il dit rien d'autre, mais il a pas l'air d'en penser moins.

- J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé et je m'inquiétais pour toi, dis-je à Keiichiro-kun. Ca va ? T'as rien ? Pourquoi t'es rentré là-dedans ? T'es dingue t'aurais pu mourir.

- Oh pitié, faites pas celui qui en a quelque chose à faire, m'agresse alors son ami. En quoi ça peut bien vous concerner ou vous intéresser du haut de votre piédestal ?!

- Shige, arrête…

- Nan, Keii, je veux pas que tu souffre parce qu'il fait semblant de s'apitoyer sur ton sort alors qu'il s'en fout ! Des apparts, il peut s'en payer dix s'il veut, alors il…

- Oi ! Stop, c'est quoi ton problème ?! Que je sois connu ou quoi ?! fais-je, agacé parce que je suis gentil mais y'a quand même des limites. On s'en fout de ça, bordel ! Je suis un humain et c'est normal que je m'inquiète dans ce genre de cas !

- Mais ouais, c'est ça, on lui dira. Viens, Keii, ça sert à rien de rester ici à écouter môssieur l'idole essayer de se donner bonne conscience.

Retenez-moi, je vais exploser…

Mais j'ai pas le temps de répliquer, parce que la voix du principal concerné se fait de nouveau entendre doucement.

- Je ne peux pas squater chez toi, Shige, tu n'as qu'une pièce. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi…

- Dis pas de conneries, baka, t'es mon meilleur ami, je vais pas te laisser tomber dans un tel moment.

Je regarde Jung et on hoche la tête tous les deux. Encore une fois, on a pensé à la même chose.

- Keiichiro-kun, dis-je en m'accroupissant devant lui, ignorant délibérément son ami mal embouché, chez nous il y a une chambre d'ami si tu veux. On serait ravis de t'héberger.

Après tout, Jung me répète souvent que notre appart est trop grand pour deux. Si on est trois, le problème est résolu. Et en plus, je retrouve mon oiseau.


	4. Envie

_Pov Taisuke_

Dans l'aprèm, Jung m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'un de ses anciens collègues était de passage à Tokyo et qu'il allait lui rendre visite. Ce qui confirme mes soupçons concernant le fait qu'il s'ennuie d'eux. Je peux que le comprendre vu comme les gars me manqueraient si je devais les lâcher pour une raison ou une autre. Quand je rentre, la maison est silencieuse et tout est éteint, ce qui m'étonne car Keii au moins est censé être là. En m'approchant, j'entends un bruit en sourdine, que j'identifie comme étant la télé et mon regard tombe sur la silhouette endormie de notre invité sur le canapé. Il a l'air si paisible et il est si beau, que je m'approche pour mieux l'admirer. Les images de l'écran jettent des couleurs irréelles sur son visage, le nimbant tour à tour de bleu, de rouge ou de doré, lui donnant l'air d'une créature surnaturelle. Et moi, le surnaturel, ça m'a toujours attiré.

Il remue dans son sommeil, entrouvre les lèvres et passe sa langue dessus, attirant mon attention sur cette partie de son anatomie qui m'attirait déjà comme un aimant bien avant. Je m'approche plus près, me penche et, mû par cette envie qui me tenaillait déjà pendant le concert où on s'est rencontrés, pose ma bouche sur la sienne. Elle est chaude, douce et souple et, sous ma langue, elle parait presque fruitée. Soudain, sans que rien le laisse deviner, je le sens répondre à mon baiser. Ses lèvres se moulent et se meuvent contre les miennes avec tendresse. Il est réveillé, mais est-ce qu'il a réalisé ou… ? Il ouvre les yeux et, malgré la pénombre, je sens son regard me parcourir.

- Taisuke… murmure-t-il.

- Keii, je…

- Shhht… fait-il en posant son index sur mes lèvres, avant de m'embrasser de nouveau, de façon bien consciente cette fois, en posant une main sur ma nuque.

Il embrasse bien mais pas du tout le même genre de baiser que j'échange avec Jung. Là c'est plus… je sais pas comment expliquer, mais ma respiration s'accélère, mon sang parait courir plus vite dans mes veines et mon cœur battre plus fort. Ces symptômes, je les reconnais, c'est de l'excitation. Il m'embrasse juste, mais ça suffit à me mettre dans tous mes états. Kami-sama… il faut que ça s'arrête avant que… avant que je n'ai envie de plus.

- Keii… soufflé-je contre ses lèvres. Il faut… Non, je peux pas… Jung… Il…

Chaque mot me coûte, mais j'aime sincèrement Jung et je ne peux pas le tromper. Même si là, j'en meurs d'envie.

- Hai… murmure-t-il.

Je me recule et passe une main dans mes cheveux, le souffle court.

- Désolé, dit-il.

- Non, c'est moi qui ai commencé. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça.

- Mais j'ai répondu. Je le souhaitais de tout mon cœur.

- De tout ton cœur ?

Malgré la pénombre, je le vois rougir.

- Tu veux dire… ?

J'ose pas formuler ce que j'ai compris, mais si j'ai bien compris ce que je crois avoir compris, ça va compliquer les choses.

- Hai… Depuis la première fois que j'ai vu une photo de toi… Et depuis que je te connais vraiment, c'est encore pire. Enfin je veux dire… mes sentiments ont encore grandi.

- Keii…

Je sais pas quoi dire. Je m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Enfin je veux dire, je sais que notre image est faite pour susciter l'envie si ce n'est l'amour des fans, mais pour moi, ça a toujours été une histoire de simple attirance physique car elles n'aiment qu'une image. Même Keii, d'ailleurs, de son propre aveu, est tombé amoureux de l'image de moi qu'il voyait à la télé ou dans les magazines. Mais à partir du moment où autre chose s'est installé, c'est une autre démarche. Et l'idée qu'il souffre par ma faute… Pourquoi il a accepté ma proposition s'il m'aimait déjà ? S'il savait que j'étais avec Jung ? Il est maso ?

- Je sais, dit-il, me faisant sursauter. Je n'attends rien de toi, rassure-toi.

Il a lu mes pensées ?

- Je suis désolé, Keii. Si j'avais su…

- N'ajoute rien. Ca va, dit-il avant de se lever.

Je ne vois pas très bien, mais je sais qu'il me regarde. Je sens la chaleur de ses yeux bruns sur mon visage.

Je sais que je devrais pas, que Jung peut rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, nous surprendre et être blessé, mais Keii est si… Je sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir résister… ni même si je vais y arriver.

- Je… vais dans ma chambre, dit-il en se dépêchant de s'enfuir, me laissant seul dans le salon.

Je comprends qu'il soit gêné. Même moi je le suis. La situation est vraiment… étrange. Je soupire et tente de le chasser de ma tête en allant à la cuisine prendre de quoi boire et grignoter. Je sais que Jung laisse toujours des onigiris pour moi quand je rentre tard alors je vais en prendre et ensuite j'irais me coucher, ça me fera pas de mal.

Je suis couché depuis une heure sans réussir à fermer l'œil, quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je soupire de soulagement. Ca me rend toujours un peu nerveux quand il n'est pas là et du coup, j'arrive pas à dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se glisse près de moi et m'enlace.

- Tu ne dors pas, anata ? me murmure-t-il.

- Maintenant je vais pouvoir.

- Tu es terrible, sourit-il avant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

- Bonne nuit, mon cœur.

- Bonne nuit chéri.

J'ai l'impression d'être endormi depuis seulement dix minutes, quand il me secoue. Je me réveille en sursaut et le fixe, effaré.

- C'est déjà l'heure ?

- Non, chéri, il est encore très tôt, mais tu… tu parlais dans ton sommeil.

- Ah ? Et je disais quoi ?

Son visage est seulement éclairé par la lune, mais je le vois distinctement détourner les yeux avec embarras. Ca m'inquiète immédiatement. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu raconter ? J'ai quand même pas dis des trucs salaces ? Avec toutes les idées louches qui me tournent dans la tête en ce moment, ce serait pas surprenant.

- Jung ?

- Tu as dis… « Keii, embrasse-moi encore »…

Et merde… Putain d'inconscient…

- Tai… tu es attiré par Keii ?

Grillé, cramé et autres synonymes. Je vais lui répondre quoi ?

- Jung… on s'est juré de jamais rien se cacher et de pas se mentir, alors…

- Alors oui, c'est ça ?

- Hai… soufflé-je en évitant soigneusement son regard qu'il a finalement reposé sur moi.

Il y a un long silence. Trop long et ça m'inquiète encore plus. Enfin ça se comprend vu ce que je viens de lui dire, mais…

- Je comprends.

- He ?

Alors là, je tombe des nues. Il vient bien de dire ce que j'ai compris ?

- Il est beau, gentil, il a beaucoup de charme… Il…

He ? Pincez-moi. Je rêve ou mon Jung si réservé, si discret et si timide est en train de faire l'éloge du type qui m'attire comme un aimant ?

- Jung ? Est-ce que par hasard…

Il répond pas, mais vire au cramoisi, ce qui pour moi est plus criant que des mots. Oooook donc en conclusion… on s'aime, mais on trouve tous les deux notre invité à notre goût.

- Par contre, je dois t'avouer que… qu'il est amoureux de moi, dis-je avec franchise. Alors si…

- Ca, ce n'est pas une découverte, me répond mon chéri. C'est écrit sur son visage dès qu'il te regarde.

Conclusion, y'avait que moi qui m'en étais pas rendu compte.

- Et savoir qu'un autre homme, habitant dans la même maison, m'aime, ne te dérange pas ? m'effaré-je encore.

- Comment pourrait-il ne pas t'aimer ? C'est impossible.

Trop chou. Je l'aime tellement, mon Jung.

- Alors on fait quoi ?

La question, on l'a posée tous les deux en même temps et on a rigolé tous les deux en même temps. Preuve qu'on pense de la même façon. Et qu'on a les mêmes goûts en matière de mecs.

- La première question est plutôt… jusqu'où est-on prêts à aller ? dis-je.

- Oui et aussi, est-on prêts à se partager avec lui ?

- On peut essayer et tout arrêter si ça ne va pas, suggère-t-il.

- Tu as raison. Pour commencer, on va attendre demain matin et être francs avec lui sur tout ça. Ce sera à lui de décider.

_Pov Koyama_

Toute la nuit, des images m'ont traversé la tête, m'empêchant de dormir. Mon ange m'embrassant dans mon sommeil, ses yeux me scrutant avec envie, moi l'embrassant à mon tour comme si ma vie en dépendait… et tous ces mots que nous n'avions prononcé ni l'un ni l'autre. Repenser à tout ça fait monter la température de mon corps et je repousse la couette. Non, Keii calmes-toi. Rappelle-toi qu'il n'est pas libre. C'était un moment d'égarement, même lui a paru s'en rendre compte. Et même s'il l'était, il peut avoir tous les hommes qu'il veut, alors pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à un obscur serveur de restaurant ? Il faut que je me reprenne pied dans la réalité avant de tomber de très haut et d'être vraiment blessé. Je ne dois rien attendre de lui. En tout cas pas plus que le gîte et le couvert qu'il m'a offert de bon cœur. Le côtoyer quotidiennement est déjà bien plus que je n'aurais pu le rêver.

Mais après ça, je ne sais pas comment je vais bien pouvoir réagir quand je vais de nouveau me trouver face à lui. D'autant que c'est mon jour de repos et que je sais qu'il est off aujourd'hui. Je soupire et décide de me lever. Tant pis pour l'heure matinale. Toutes ces pensées en ont rapidement entraîné d'autres qui n'étaient pas voulues et une réaction physique en a découlé. Il faut que je prenne une douche froide pour en venir à bout. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il croit… ou du moins que son copain croit des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

Au moment où j'atteins la porte, je la vois qui s'entrouvre. Surpris, je l'ouvre vraiment.

- Oh tu es réveillé, fait l'objet de mes pensées à ma grande confusion.

- Hai… fais-je en priant pour que son regard ne descende pas trop bas, surtout que j'ai l'habitude de dormir en boxer et que du coup, tout est visible. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

- Te parler si c'est possible, répond le coréen après avoir échangé un regard avec mon ange.

Ah ça, ça ne sent pas bon. Ils vont certainement m'annoncer qu'ils ne peuvent pas m'héberger plus longtemps. Ce qui se comprend, ça fait déjà quinze jours que je squatte et, à ma grande honte, je n'ai même pas encore commencer à rechercher un logement. Ils doivent en avoir assez. Avoir un étranger chez soi quand on est en couple, ça doit être assez pénible.

- Hai… fais-je, mais je sais ce que vous allez dire. Je comprends. Je ferais ma valise tout à l'heure.

Ils se regardent et ont l'air surpris. Est-ce que j'aurais mal compris ?

- De quoi tu parle ? me demande Taisuke.

- Et bien… vous vouliez me demander de partir, non ?

- Pas du tout, au contraire. Qu'est ce qui t'as fourré une idée pareille en tête ?

Bon, j'avoue que je suis soulagé, parce que je n'aurais pas du tout su où aller. Mais du coup, le mystère reste entier sur le sujet de la conversation.

- Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? demandé-je avec curiosité.

- Toi alors, on peut dire que t'es balèze pour péter une ambiance, rigole mon ange.

Une ambiance ? Quelle ambiance ? Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est tôt, mais il est difficile à déchiffrer ce matin.

- Asseyons-nous, propose Yong Hwa en prenant place sur le matelas que je viens de quitter.

Taisuke l'imite et j'en fais autant, puis les regarde. Ils ont l'air de deux conspirateurs, mais comme je ne sais pas ce qu'ils complotent ni contre qui, je suis un peu perplexe.

- Oui ? fais-je dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux va se décider à parler.

- Pour commencer, je veux que tu sache que je sais tout, lance le coréen.

- Tout quoi ? interrogé-je, perdu.

- Tes sentiments pour Tai et aussi ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Là, impossible de faire autrement : j'écarquille les yeux et regarde mon ange. Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas que son copain soit au courant de notre égarement passager et voilà qu'en fait il lui a tout dit. Je ne comprends plus rien. Surtout qu'il n'a même pas l'air en colère ni jaloux, ce qui est totalement incompréhensible. Si c'était moi qui sortais avec lui et qu'on me dise ça, je deviendrais fou.

- Je comprends ta perplexité quant à ma réaction, mais elle a une explication.

Ben tant mieux, parce que moi, là, je nage.

- Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Tai de ce qui s'est passé entre vous, précise-t-il, car si j'avais été présent, il se serait probablement produit la même chose.

- He ?

Bon sang, je dois être devenu stupide tout à coup, parce que je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi il est en train de parler.

- Ce que Jung essaye de te faire comprendre, Keii, reprend mon ange, c'est que tu nous attire tous les deux.

Il y a un blanc. Trèèèèès long. J'essaye d'additionner deux et deux et de percuter réellement ce qu'ils sont en train de dire, mais les mots ont du mal à prendre un sens dans ma tête. Enfin ils en ont un, mais ça parait tellement surréaliste, que justement, je n'arrive pas à me persuader que ce que j'entends est bien la réalité et non pas un énième rêve.

- Keii ? Ca va ? demande alors Yong Hwa devant mon silence prolongé.

- Je… oui mais je… Enfin…

Super, je bafouille. Je dois avoir l'air d'un bel idiot. J'inspire et reprend.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous ne dites pas ça pour plaisanter ?

- On en a l'air ?

Non et c'est bien ce qui me perturbe.

- Mais je… pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire… je n'ai rien de spécial. Je suis trop typé pour être beau, je n'ai pas une voix spéciale, pas de qualités particulières…

- Chut, fait alors le coréen en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. On s'en fiche de ça.

- Et puis franchement, être typé est pas un handicap. Regarde moi, moi aussi je le suis et ça m'a pas empêché d'être un Johnny's.

- Maintenant, la question c'est… sachant tout ça et sachant que tu n'éprouve rien pour moi, veux-tu quand même tenter l'aventure à trois ? Car c'est bien ça qu'on te propose.

Il me regarde fixement, ce qui me force à le regarder vraiment, ce que je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de faire jusqu'ici puisque je le considérais simplement comme un rival. Mais avec toutes ces nouvelles données… J'avais déjà remarqué que son sourire était magnifique, mais je note maintenant qu'en plus il a un regard à la fois doux et pénétrant, qui fait qu'on a du mal à s'en dégager une fois qu'il nous tient en son pouvoir. Et de ce que j'ai vu, il est du genre à prendre soin des autres, ce qui nous fait un point commun, parce que je suis un peu du genre mère-poule parfois, ce que Shige me reproche assez.

- Donc, vous voulez dire… sortir avec vous deux à la fois ?

- Exactement, répond Taisuke que je n'ai jamais vu si sérieux. Je sais que c'est un peu farfelu, mais je pense que ça pourrait marcher.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je les regarde tour à tour et entend presque la voix de mon meilleur ami me crier « Non, Keii, fais pas ça, tu vas souffrir le martyre ensuite si ça ne fonctionne pas et tu mettras des mois à t'en remettre ». Mais l'idée de pouvoir avoir mon ange pour moi rien qu'un peu est si tentante… comment pourrais-je refuser ? Mon cœur et ma raison se livrent un combat farouche qui doit se lire dans mes yeux puisque mon visage est comme un livre ouvert (toujours dixit Shige), mais aucun des deux ne m'interromps pour autant.

- Je… d'accord, capitulé-je au bout des cinq plus longues minutes de ma vie.

Un même sourire radieux illumine leurs traits en m'entendant. Sourires qui me touchent en plein cœur malgré moi. Je suis trop émotif, c'est une certitude. On dirait une ado.

Le plus proche de moi, Yong Hwa se penche et je ferme innocemment les yeux alors que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes avec une infinie douceur, comme s'il craignait de me briser et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il fait de même avec Taisuke ou si c'est juste à cause des circonstances. C'est un baiser très agréable et j'aurais bien voulu qu'il continue bien qu'aucun papillon ne se mette à voltiger dans mon estomac mais soudain, il se recule, laissant la place à son compagnon. Qui me fixe d'un regard si brûlant que je sens que je vais très bientôt me consumer de l'intérieur et fond sur ma bouche comme un affamé. Son baiser est possessif, exigeant, passionné et ça me rend fébrile. Ils sont aussi différents dans leur manière de faire que je jour et la nuit et pourtant, en eux, vingt-quatre heures s'intéressent à moi.

Lorsqu'il relâche mes lèvres, je suis dans tous mes états : mon cœur bat à en éclater, mon souffle est court, mon sang semble pulser dans mes veines, ma peau est bouillante et parait être devenue hypersensible, une chaleur presque insoutenable a pris possession de l'ensemble de mon corps et surtout, j'ai réagi physiquement, ce qui est d'autant plus embarrassant que c'est très visible.

- Besoin d'aide ? fait soudain la voix de Taisuke, bien plus rauque que d'habitude.

- Tai, voyons, ce ne sont pas des questions à poser, anata, le réprimande doucement Yong Hwa… en mettant en gestes l'interrogation de son compagnon.

Stupéfait, je vois et sens ses doigts se poser sur mon membre à travers le tissu humide de mon boxer et entamer une danse envoûtante destinée à me soulager.


	5. Couple à trois

_Pov Taisuke_

J'avais beau savoir qu'il en avait autant envie que moi, voir mon timide Jung se mettre de lui-même à caresser Keii, me stupéfiait. D'habitude, il lui fallait toujours un long temps, avant d'oser me toucher alors… Keii a vraiment un pouvoir attractif surprenant. Et puissant. Cela dit… j'ai bien remarqué que c'est moi et moi seul qui ai provoqué son érection avec un simple baiser et ça me fait plaisir. Je suis content de générer ce genre de réaction chez lui, bien que ce ne soit pas très gentil pour Jung.

Une fois remis de ma surprise, je décide d'embrasser de nouveau notre nouveau compagnon et, tandis que Jung libère le membre de notre ami commun et se penche pour le prendre en bouche (ce qu'il fait rarement), je reprends avidement possession de ses lèvres, ma langue allant à la rencontre de la sienne, se fondant avec elle dans un ballet torride, alors qu'il gémit sous les assauts répétés sur son sexe. Une de ses mains se pose alors sur ma nuque comme pour approfondir cet échange buccal et l'autre se glisse dans les cheveux de Jung. Son souffle est court et, étant donné son niveau d'excitation, je crois pas qu'il va tenir très longtemps. Je le sens se cambrer un peu et abandonne sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou alors que ma main parcourt la beau brûlante de son torse.

- Han… Oui… gémit-il sous nos attentions communes.

Il s'est finalement allongé, sa tête légèrement basculée en arrière, son corps finement musclé un peu arqué, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes et ses yeux fermés. Il est trop sexy. Et Jung a l'air de penser la même chose, mais si on arrête pas maintenant, il sera trop tard. Je suis pas sûr du tout d'arriver à me contrôler encore longtemps.

- Keii… si tu veux pas… c'est ta dernière chance de… reculer, dis-je avec effort tellement je me retiens de lui sauter dessus.

- Iie… Je veux… Je veux vraiment, souffle-t-il en nous fixant.

Bon, j'avoue que dans ma tête, j'ai pas vraiment défini clairement comment ça va se passer. Je vois pas trop Jung en train de le… Enfin quoique après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, il pourrait bien en être capable. Reste à savoir ce dont notre nouveau compagnon a l'habitude.

- Keii… d'habitude, quand tu… Enfin à quelle place tu es ?

Il vire au cramoisi et continue à gémir sous les caresses intimes de Jung. Et étrangement, ça m'excite de les voir comme ça tous les deux, surtout que Keii a toujours pas joui. Du coup, il répond pas, mais à sa façon d'empoigner les cheveux de mon chéri et de donner instinctivement de léger coups de bassin, je comprends vite. Je souris et, d'une caresse sur la joue, fais comprendre à Jung qu'il arrête. Message parfaitement reçu, car il délaisse immédiatement le sexe toujours érigé de notre compagnon et aide celui-ci à se redresser. Il semble ne pas comprendre immédiatement nos intentions, jusqu'à ce que Jung, qui s'était déshabillé, s'allonge sur le lit, offert. Je vois Keii déglutir péniblement et me regarder avec insistance comme pour me demander l'autorisation. Pour toute réponse, je le pousse légèrement vers le lit et me déshabille à mon tour.

- Tai, je n'ai jamais…

- Je l'avais compris. Je ferais doucement, promis. Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui… souffle-t-il, avant de regarder à nouveau Jung qui nous fixe avec une envie que je ne lui connaissais plus depuis nos débuts ensemble.

- Viens, souffle-t-il à notre nouveau compagnon.

Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'ils commencent. On va procéder par étapes. Les regarder sera excitant… en admettant que j'arrive à me contenter de regarder sans toucher, ce qui est moins sûr.

_Pov Koyama_

J'ai tellement envie, que je suis presque hors de mon bon sens. Je suis bien trop conscient de la présence de Taisuke derrière moi-même s'il ne me touche plus. Quant à Yong Hwa, il est tellement désirable ainsi offert, que je ne résiste plus. Je m'approche de lui et, sans même prendre le temps de le préparer convenablement, entre en lui. Un gémissement d'une raucité que je ne me connaissais pas franchit mes lèvres alors que je m'enfonce au plus profond de son corps et je l'entends gémir à son tour. Douleur ? Plaisir ? Les deux ? Je l'ignore mais ne suis plus vraiment en état de m'en préoccuper. Je lui laisse à peine quelques instants, avant d'entamer de longs va-et-vient en lui. Il est plutôt étroit pour un homme en couple depuis un moment et du coup c'est encore meilleur. Mes précédentes liaisons, peu nombreuses mais qui ont duré plusieurs moi dans la plupart, n'étaient pas si… Je ne sais même pas comment le décrire en fait. Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches et s'y crispent légèrement, pour m'aider à faire des mouvements plus amples. La cadence de mes mouvements s'accélère. Je ne crois pas que je vais tenir très longtemps, je suis bien trop excité. Mais soudain, derrière moi, je sens Taisuke s'approcher. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je sens un de ses doigts se glisser en moi. L'intrusion, à laquelle je n'étais pas préparé, me fait mal et me coupe le souffle, me forçant à stopper tout mouvement et provoquant un gémissement de frustration de la part de Yong Hwa.

- Tai… fais-je, la voix étranglée.

- Shhhht… Ca va aller… Détends-toi, Keii… me dit-il en mordillant mon oreille.

C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tout a quitté mon esprit hormis cette douleur sourde. Je ne remarque qu'à peine que notre compagnon coréen s'est désolidarisé de moi et a rejoint mon ange pour l'aider. Je sens leurs mains me parcourir et un hoquet étranglé m'échappe lorsque je sens une main s'enrouler autour de mon membres alors même que le doigt de Taisuke entame des mouvements en moi. Je serre les dents et crispe les poings pour contenir de nouvelles plaintes de douleur mêlée de plaisir. Je comprends vaguement que Yong Hwa me caresse pour détourner mon attention de la douleur, mais celle-ci est bien présente et plus je la ressens, plus je suis crispé.

- Keii… Détends-toi… plus tu seras crispé, plus ça te fera mal, me dit le coréen avant de me prendre en bouche.

Je m'attendais si peu à ce qu'il fasse ça, que je ne prends pas garde immédiatement au fait que mon ange a introduit un second doigt dans mon intimité. Je ne le réalise que lorsqu'il se remet à les bouger en moi. Mais les passages de la bouche sur mon membres sont si bienfaiteurs, qu'ils prennent brusquement le pas sur la douleur et je m'entends gémir de plaisir pendant un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'une intrusion plus conséquente ne m'empêche totalement de respirer. Perdu dans les brumes de la souffrance, je ne distingue plus qu'un voile trouble et n'entends plus que de vagues sons assourdis. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça faisait si mal. C'est presque insoutenable. Les secondes s'écoulent, semblables à des minutes et la douleur ne semble pas refluer malgré leurs caresses. Du moins est-ce mon impression, mais après un moment, je sens les bras de Taisuke s'enrouler autour de ma taille et son bassin se coller au mien, dans un geste plein de douceur qui me tire un gémissement. Puis un autre dès qu'il remue un peu. Et encore un autre lorsqu'il commence à bouger réellement en moi. Quelque part, je m'étais toujours demandé ce que ça faisait, maintenant je sais : une fois la douleur passée, c'est bon.

- Mmmh… Tai… m'entends-je dire.

- Tu aime ? me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

- Hai… Continue…

J'ai presque l'impression de le supplier, mais je crois pas que lui le voit comme ça. Bientôt, ses passages en moi prennent vitesse, force et puissance et je n'arrête plus de geindre de plaisir. Soudain, comme s'il était frustré d'être écarté de nos ébats, Yong Hwa stoppe ses caresses et… (c'est un peu gênant à formuler quand même) s'empale littéralement sur moi.

- Han ! m'exclamé-je, partagé entre les délicieux passages en moi et l'étau de la chair du coréen sur la mienne.

Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps, c'est une évidence. Surtout qu'à présent que nous sommes tous trois reliés, le moindre mouvement de l'un fait réagir les autres. Un va-et-vient de Taisuke en moi en provoque un en Yong Hwa et nous fait tous gémir. Mais là, je sens que…

- Han, je vais… dis-je.

- Moi aussi… disent-ils tous les deux.

Il ne faut que quelques instants supplémentaires, pour que je me libère dans le corps du coréen. Et que je ne sente mon ange faire de même en moi. Essoufflé, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, je m'écroule, ainsi que mes compagnons. Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour me livrer à ce genre de… et bien de débauche, mais c'était si bon. A trois. A trois…

_Pov Taisuke_

Ca fait maintenant deux semaines qu'on a eu ce… rapport torride tous les trois et depuis, il ne s'est pas reproduit. Mais souvent, quand on est tous là, même si on fait des trucs, Keii vient nous embrasser l'un ou l'autre avec une tendresse égale. Bien que ce soit moi qu'il aime, il semble avoir accepté Jung avec une facilité déconcertante et j'en suis heureux. Souvent, le soir, quand je ne suis pas pris par des obligations professionnelles, on parle de tout et de rien, on parle de nous, on apprend à se connaître. Il est d'un abord tellement simple, tellement spontané et chaleureux, que tout semble moins compliqué et quand il sourit, c'est presque le paradis. Son sourire est si réconfortant, c'est un soleil. J'ai fini par apprendre, je sais plus trop comment, qu'il m'a surnommé « mon ange ». Je pourrais lui retourner ce qualificatif tout autant qu'à Jung.

Aujourd'hui, alors que j'allais partir pour un shoot, en passant devant la porte de la chambre de Keii, j'entends un air de guitare et sa voix entonner une chanson inconnue. Surpris, je colle mon oreille à la porte et écoute avec attention. Les paroles sont belles et romantiques. Tout à fait le style de ballade que le groupe pourrait chanter. Intrigué, je me risque à entrouvrir la porte pour observer ce qui se passe dans la pièce. Keii est assis en tailleur sur son lit, sa guitare à la main et un cahier est ouvert devant lui. Stupéfait, je le vois jouer des notes et écrire immédiatement dans le cahier. Il ne me faut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il fait. J'avais oublié les paroles de la fille pendant le concert : il écrit et compose lui-même ses chansons. Et de ce que j'entends, il est sacrément doué. Je comprends pas pourquoi il en fait pas son métier au lieu de rester serveur.

- Jung ! appelé-je doucement pour ne pas que notre compagnon se rende compte qu'il est épié.

Aussitôt, il apparait près de moi, l'air interrogateur.

- Ecoute, lui soufflé-je encore.

A son tour, il colle l'oreille au battant et, comme moi, entend :

[…] « Cet ange qui me paraissait si lointain,

Pose maintenant sur moi un regard incertain.

Je lui souris et dans mes yeux,

Il peut y discerner le feu.

Ce brasier qui me consume,

Et me rend plus léger que l'écume,

C'est pour lui qu'il brûle si fort,

Et ça m'est d'un grand réconfort.

Maintenant, je crois qu'il sait,

Que mes sentiments n'ont rien d'abstrait.

Lui seul peut à présent décider,

De se brûler les ailes à mon brasier. »

La guitare se tait. Il a du terminer. Cette chanson me bouleverse et me gêne un peu aussi. Etre le sujet d'une chanson, c'est embarrassant, même si ça vient de Keii.

- On dirait qu'il ne peut écrire que sur toi, murmure Jung.

Lui aussi a appris pour mon surnom. De là, le reste n'était pas difficile à deviner. Je regarde Jung et lui fais signe de venir avec moi.

- On peut pas le laisser gâcher son talent, dis-je. De belles chansons qui restent dans les tiroirs de leur auteur, c'est un crime. Il faut que des gens en profitent.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, anata, mais si Keii voulait les rendre publiques, il l'aurait déjà fais depuis longtemps. Et puis tu te souviens de sa réaction quand tu l'as fais monter sur scène ? Il avait l'air de souhaiter être à des milliers de kilomètres. Je ne crois pas que ce soit son truc.

- Il est pas obligé d'y monter. Il pourrait être compositeur et parolier.

- On peut lui en parler, mais…

- Je voulais pas spécialement lui en parler en fait, rectifié-je.

- He ? Alors comment comptais-tu le faire accepter ?

- Je voulais l'enregistrer à son insu et filer la bande à l'agence.

- Le mettre devant le fait accompli ?

- Hum.

- Mauvaise idée, Tai. Il risque de très mal le prendre et de t'en vouloir. Il vaut mieux lui dire honnêtement ce que tu as en tête. Et puis on s'est promis de toujours être francs tous les trois.

C'est vrai. C'est une des promesses qu'on s'est fait tout de suite. On est tombés d'accord sur le fait que dans un couple aussi atypique que le nôtre, l'honnêteté et la transparence la plus totales étaient une condition sine qua non.

J'entends des pas dans le couloir, Keii a fini par sortir de sa chambre. Et j'ai plus le temps de lui parler maintenant.

- Je vais y aller, sinon je vais être à la bourre. Quand je reviendrais, il faudra que je te parle, Keii, dis-je en lui caressant la joue, alors attends-moi-même s'il est tard, ne.

- D'accord, fait-il avec un étonnement compréhensible.

Je hoche la tête et leur sourit.

- Ittekimasu.

- Itterashai, me répondent-ils tous les deux.

Leurs visages souriants est la dernière image que j'emporte avant d'aller travailler. Il est vingt-deux heures et je sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer. J'aurais pas du lui dire de m'attendre.

_Pov Koyama_

Il a fallu du temps, mais j'ai décidé de leur faire écouter mes chansons. Notre confiance à tous les trois est bonne et je ne pense pas qu'ils se moqueront, même si mes paroles sont un peu niaises et semblent écrites par une fille. Du coup ça tombe bien que Tai ait demandé à me parler, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups, mais je suis un peu nerveux. Du coup, toute la soirée, je tourne un peu en rond comme un ours en cage, au point que Yong Hwa finit par se planter devant moi.

- Keii ? Ca ne va pas ?

- He ? Si si.

Il me prend par les épaules et me regarde bien en face.

- Ne mens pas, c'est écrit sur ton visage. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… en fait j'ai un secret… bredouillé-je.

- Un secret ? De quel genre ? C'est important ?

- Pas vraiment… Mais je… enfin j'ai envie de vous en parler.

- Oh… Alors tu veux attendre le retour de Tai ?

- Hai…

- D'accord. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?

Je hoche la tête. Je m'en veux de l'inquiéter. J'entends alors mon portable bipper.

- Excuse-moi, fais-je.

Il sourit et m'embrasse tendrement. Lui aussi est un ange, j'ai bien eu le temps de m'en rendre compte depuis que j'habite avec eux. Et je crois bien que je commence à tomber amoureux de lui aussi. Même si aimer deux personnes c'est bizarre et qu'aucun des deux ne m'a jamais dis « je t'aime » jusqu'ici.

Je lui retourne son sourire et vais ouvrir mon message. Ah tiens, c'est de Tomoko-chan.

De : Tomoko-chan

A : Keii

Coucou Keii-chan !

Comment ça va ? Quoi de neuf depuis le concert ? Tu avais promis de nous tenir au courant, vilain Tous nous a oubliées ?

Réponds-moi vite, ne ^^ J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles ^^ Chu

Je souris tout seul à mon téléphone. C'est vrai que c'était un pacte de fans, mais si je lui raconte, elle ne me croira jamais. Mais c'est vrai que je brûle de me confier à quelqu'un et si j'en parle à Shige, je sais qu'il va encore me dire que mes compagnons sont intéressés, qu'ils n'en veulent qu'à mon corps etc. J'adore Shige, c'est mon meilleur ami, mais il est déprimant pour ce genre de chose. Une fille, jeune de surcroît, sera plus à même de comprendre ce que je ressens. Du coup, je lui réponds.

De : Keii

A : Tomoko-chan

Bonjour Tomoko-chan. Oui je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir recontactée plus tôt. Je ne t'avais pas oubliée, mais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses.

Tu es libre aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais te parler si c'est possible.

Dans les secondes qui suivent, je reçois une réponse. Elle devait être vissée à son portable.

De : Tomoko-chan

A : Keii

Oui bien sûr ! Et je serais contente de te revoir ! Où et à quelle heure tu veux qu'on se retrouve ?

De : Keii

A : Tomoko-chan

Disons quatorze heures devant la gare de Shibuya si ça te convient.

De : Tomoko-chan

A : Keii

Nickel ^^ Je peux inviter aussi Seira et Suzuka ?

J'hésite. J'avais prévu de lui parler seul à seule, mais… c'est vrai que les filles m'ont vraiment soutenu, alors…

De : Keii

A : Tomoko-chan

D'accord, mais seulement vous trois. A tout à l'heure.

Je range mon portable et regarde Yong Hwa.

- Je vais sortir un moment sinon je vais juste rester à tourner en rond jusqu'à son retour.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte tous les deux ?

La proposition me surprend et je le fixe. C'est tentant parce qu'on a assez peu l'occasion de passer réellement du temps tous les deux, mais vu l'heure…

- Une autre fois, ne.

- D'accord. A plus tard alors.

- Hum.

Je vais prendre ma sacoche, met mes chaussures et quitte l'appartement. J'ai encore le temps, mais je n'aime pas être en retard. Et puis ça me laisse la possibilité de réfléchir à la façon dont je vais tout leur expliquer.

Je ne sais pas comment elles s'y sont prises ni où elles habitent, mais quand j'arrive, elles sont déjà là.

- Keii ! s'exclame Tomoko en se précipitant vers moi, suivie de ses amies.

- Je suis contente de te voir, dit Seira en souriant.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, note de même Suzuka.

- Vous aussi. Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir, dis-je à mon tour.

On va tous s'assoir dans un coin et elles me fixent.

- Alors ? Raconte, on veut tout savoir.

- Tu as dis qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de choses, alors on t'écoute.

- Ah je sais pas par où commencer… fais-je en ma passant une main dans les cheveux, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Bah il s'est passé quoi en backstage déjà ? me demande Seira.

- Ah ça…

- Tu dis ça d'un ton… C'était si terrible ?

- Non non. Bon, heu… déjà, j'ai failli m'enfuir une fois devant la porte, mais j'ai pas eu le temps, parce que Tama l'a ouverte et… et Tai m'a fait entrer. Kita m'a taquiné, Tai m'a défendu, m'a demandé mon nom complet… et m'a présenté Yong Hwa…

- Oh la loose… commente Tomoko. Ca a été, t'as pas eu trop mal ?

- Sur le coup, j'arrivais pas à croire qu'il fasse ça, c'était très gênant. Surtout quand il nous a totalement abandonnés ensemble pour aller se laver avec les autres.

- Et tu as fais quoi ? demande Suzuka.

- Rien du tout. J'étais trop embarrassé et il ne disait rien non plus alors l'atmosphère était pesante.

- Tu m'étonne, fait Seira. Mais il est pas réputé super causant non plus faut dire.

- Hum… Enfin après un moment, j'ai plus trouvé ça tenable et j'ai décidé de partir sans attendre le retour de Tai. Surtout que le coréen s'était endormi.

- Carrément ? Et ben pas gêné le mec.

- Et ensuite ? T'es parti ?

- Par la force des choses oui. Mon meilleur ami m'a appelé pour me prévenir que… que mon immeuble brûlait…

- QUOI ?!

La phrase les fait toutes sursauter et elles me fixent avec des yeux ronds.

- Hum. La chaudière avait explosé. Du coup, j'ai courru comme un fou hors du Tokyo Dome, mais quand je suis arrivé sur place… le bâtiment n'était plus qu'un immense brasier.

Je passe sous silence mon retour dans l'appart pour sauver ma précieuse photo, je n'ai pas envie qu'elles aussi me fassent la leçon, ce qu'elles ne manqueraient probablement pas de faire.

- Mais alors… t'as plus de maison ?!

- Tu vis où depuis tout ce temps ?!

- C'est là que ça tourne au surréaliste… Alors que je regardais ma vie partir en fumée… Tai est arrivé avec Yong Hwa. Il avait appris la nouvelle et m'a proposé de… m'héberger.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEE ?!

- T'es sérieux ?! me demande Tomoko en m'attrapant par les épaules.

Je hoche la tête.

- Trop bien ! Enorme !

Elles me croient sans hésiter. Ces filles sont hallucinantes.

- Alors t'as fais quoi ?! T'as dis oui, ne ?! Dis-moi que t'as dis oui ! s'excite Suzuka, trépignant presque sur place.

Cette réaction me fait sourire et j'opine de nouveau.

- Hum. Et pourtant, Shige était formellement contre. Il a d'ailleurs été exécrable avec Tai.

- Il a fait quoi ?

- Il l'a accusé d'agir uniquement par intérêt. Shige n'est pas méchant, mais il… comment dirais-je… il s'inquiète sans arrêt pour moi, alors parfois, il ne prend aucune précaution et dit très exactement ce qu'il pense.

- Il serait pas amoureux de toi ? demande timidement Seira.

- Seira, arrête, c'est pas le moment de voir du yaoi dans l'histoire de Keii, la réprimande Tomoko.

- Surtout qu'il est en couple avec la même fille depuis deux ans, précisé-je. Où en étais-je…

- Shige qui accuse Tai d'être intéressé.

- Ah oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté et il est parti, très en colère. Ce qui m'a pas empêché d'accepté la proposition.

- Alors tu habite avec eux depuis ? C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais il y a plus…

- Plus ?

D'un coup, les trois filles se sont davantage rapprochées et leurs yeux se sont mis à briller comme ceux de chattes visant un canari. Le canari étant moi et mon récit. C'est un peu effrayant, des fans de yaoi quand même.

- Keii, continue ! me supplie Suzuka, visiblement sur des charbons ardents.

- J'y viens, j'y viens, souris-je. Ils ont commencé par me demander de les appeler par leurs prénoms et de les tutoyer et m'ont confié la clé de leur appartement.

- Il est comment leur appart ?

- Il est comment Taipi hors de la scène ?

- L'appartement est très grand et décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Et Tai est… adorable. Vraiment un ange.

- Kyaaaaaaa ! s'exclament-elles en cœur.

- J'en étais sûre, c'est écrit sur son beau visage, déclare Tomoko.

- Une espèce de routine s'est installée pendant plusieurs semaines. On mangeait ensemble le soir, on discutait et tout… et puis il y a quinze jours…

Là, je ne suis plus très sûr de devoir leur raconter. Je sais que ce sont des fans de yaoi et que, par conséquent, elles ne choqueront pas de grand-chose, mais raconter ce genre de chose à des jeunes filles, ça fait un peu pervers.

- Il s'est passé quoi il y a quinze jours ? me demande Seira, au supplice.

- Ils ont tous les deux fait irruption dans ma chambre et m'ont demande de… sortir avec… eux deux à la fois.

- Un Threesome ! s'exclament-elles, l'air ravi.

C'est un peu gênant, cet air ravi, d'ailleurs.

- T'as accepté ?! Ne ne ne ?! me presse Suzuka.

Je hoche la tête.

- Et voilà, conclus-je en passant soigneusement sous silence ce qui avait suivi mon accord.

Il y a tout de même des limites à ce que je peux supporter de raconter.

- Et ben… tu racontais pas de salades quand tu m'as dis qu'il s'était passé plein de trucs, dit Tomoko.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, je… j'ai l'impression que… je commence à tomber amoureux de Yong Hwa. Il est vraiment adorable lui aussi. Et si je n'avais pas ressenti le besoin de vous parler, je serais avec lui en ce moment. Il m'avait proposé d'aller quelque part ensemble.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fiche encore ici ?! me gronde Suzuka contre toute attente.

- Elle a raison. Si tu pense que tu commence à éprouver quelque chose pour lui, saute sur l'occaze de passer du temps avec, approuve Tomoko.

- Allez, file, ajoute Seira.

- Mais…

- File ! m'ordonnent-elles.

- On se reverra plus longuement une autre fois, conclut Tomoko.

Je les dévisage l'une après l'autre. Elles ont l'air à la fois attendries et mécontentes. Les filles, c'est vraiment une énigme pour moi. Et les fans de yaoi ont l'air d'être en plus une caste totalement à part dont les réactions sont imprévisibles.

- Hai. Merci, leur dis-je, avant de repartir en courant vers la maison en sortant mon portable. Yong Hwa, c'est Keii, dis-je une fois qu'il a décroché.

« Keii ? Ca va ? »

- Hum. Je me demandais si tu avais encore du temps libre là.

« Oui, mais tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire ? »

- J'ai terminé plus tôt. On peut aller quelque part si tu veux.

« Avec plaisir. Où es-tu là ? »

Je regarde autour de moi et lui donne ma situation.

« Très bien, je te rejoins au plus vite. Ne bouge pas. »

- Hai.

Je raccroche et décide donc de l'attendre, tranquillement assis sur un banc. Et le cœur battant.


	6. L'idée de Taisuke

_Pov Taisuke_

Il est presque une heure du mat quand j'arrive enfin à rentrer. Je suis complètement claqué tellement on a fait de trucs, mais heureux de retrouver mes compagnons. Une fois déchaussé, je vais jusqu'au salon et souris en voyant Jung blottit dans les bras de Keii, en train de regarder la télé.

- Tadaima, fais-je.

- Okaeri, me répondent-ils en cœur.

- Tu as faim ?

- Non ça va, j'ai mangé avec les autres.

- D'accord.

Je les rejoins et pose ma tête sur les genoux de Jung.

- Keii, tu sais, le truc dont je dois te parler… commencé-je.

- Hum ?

Je sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet en fait. J'en ai parlé aux gars pour avoir leur avis et ils ont tous été du même avis : oui, laisser gâcher le talent de notre compagnon serait un crime, mais en effet, je ne peux pas le contraindre s'il est contre l'idée.

- Tout à l'heure… je t'ai entendu jouer de la guitare. Et chanter.

En parlant, j'ai levé la tête vers Keii et l'ai clairement vu pâlir. Sa main qui courrait dans les cheveux de Jung s'est même arrêtée en pleine course. Ca parait mal embarqué…

- J'ai bien compris que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec l'…

- J'allais vous en parler… souffle-t-il, me coupant la parole.

- He ?

- Alors c'était ça le secret dont tu parlais ? lui demande Jung en lui caressant le dos de la main.

Quel secret ? De quoi ils parlent ?

- Hai… Je… Ca fait trois ans que je compose et écris des chansons, murmure Keii.

OK… Bon, on a déjà fais un pas dans la direction qui m'intéresse.

- Alors tu dois pas ignorer que tu es très doué. Si toutes tes chansons sont aussi belles que celles dont on a entendu un extrait par inadvertance, tu as un grand potentiel à exploiter.

Jung dit pas un mot, il se contente de me laisser parler en me souriant doucement. Probablement parce que c'est mon idée.

- Je ne crois pas, répond notre compagnon. Mes chansons sont trop… Enfin ce sont des ballades ridiculement fleur bleue qui n'intéresseraient personne.

- C'est faux !

Cette fois, la protestation a jailli de nos deux bouches. On peut pas le laisser se tromper à ce point.

- C'est faux, Keii, reprends-je. La dernière, c'est un style qu'on pourrait chanter les gars et moi.

- He ?

- Ecoute, j'ai bien compris que l'idée de monter sur une scène te terrorise, donc c'est pas ça que je te propose, mais tu pourrais devenir notre parolier et écrire nos chansons.

- He ?!

- Tu es le mieux placé pour ça. Tu connais notre style, le contenu habituel de nos chansons, tu sais ce qui plait aux fans et tu as du talent à revendre. J'en parlerais à notre manager si tu veux.

- Mais je…

- Je te force pas, mais honnêtement, rester serveur avec tes capacités, ce serait un énorme gâchis.

J'en ai terminé avec mon argumentation et du coup, au lieu d'être fondamentalement contre, il a l'air perplexe, notre Keii.

- Mais je ne sais pas écrire et composer à la demande, je le fais à l'inspiration… objecte-t-il doucement.

- Et si on te donnait juste… je sais pas… genre des mots clés pour te lancer dans une direction, tu pense que tu y arriverais ? lui demandé-je alors qu'une idée vient de me venir.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé.

Jung me fixe. Je sais qu'il sait que j'ai quelque chose en tête, il me connait par cœur et arrive ) interpréter correctement la moindre de mes expressions.

- Tu veux bien me rejoindre à l'agence demain après ton service ? questionné-je.

- He ? Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait.

- Heu je… si tu veux…

Il est hésitant. Il doit se demander ce que je manigance.

- Super ! Alors on fait comme ça. Tu m'appelleras quand tu seras devant le bâtiment, je viendrais te faire entrer. Oublie pas ta guitare.

Sur ces mots, je me redresse, le fixe avec intensité et l'embrasse avec passion, avant de faire de même avec Jung, dont la main s'est déjà glissée sous mon t-shirt.

_Pov Koyama_

La Jimusho. Ce bâtiment aux allures totalement banales, mais qui abrite des dizaines d'idoles célèbres, dont les fans ne cessent de parler. Cet immeuble dont la configuration interne inconnue du grand public, alimente les conversations et les fictions des fans. Je suis devant. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Des filles campent devant, tenant des uchiwa divers à l'effigie de Matsumoto Jun, Sakurai Sho et des autres membres d'Arashi. Elles ont du avoir vent d'une émission ou autre et attendent probablement dans l'espoir que l'un fera une courte apparition. Mais je pense qu'elles espèrent l'impossible. Il est évident que, connaissant leur popularité sans cesse grandissante (et ça vaut aussi pour les autres groupes), ils ne vont pas sortir par l'entrée principale, au risque de se faire étouffer ou que sais-je, par des hordes de fans en folie. Le building doit être truffé d'entrées dérobées, à commencer par leur parking privé totalement inaccessible. Ca me rassure de savoir ça, parce que j'aimerais assez peu que mon ange se fasse assaillir, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, puisque avec Kita et Tama, c'est un des membres phare des Kisumai.

Je ne m'approche pas, de peur qu'elles entendent ma conversation téléphonique et ne veuillent m'écharper, puis sors mon portable.

- Tai, je suis en bas, fais-je à mi voix en couvrant le micro et ma bouche avec une main, comme protection supplémentaire.

« Super. Fais le tour de l'immeuble. Il y a une petite porte cachée dans l'angle gauche, de l'autre côté. Je descends prévenir le vigile et te faire préparer un badge pendant ce temps. »

Il a raccroché sans me laisser le temps de répondre, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ajustant la sangle de mon étui à guitare sur mon épaule, je contourne donc le bâtiment et m'approche de l'angle en question. En l'examinant bien, je remarque une petite poignée de porte qui aurait pu échapper à l'attention de n'importe qui ignorant son existence. Je souris en me rendant compte que j'avais raison à propos des entrées cachées et tire discrètement le battant vitré, en m'assurant que je suis seul dans les environs. Ce serait stupide de leur condamner une porte de sortie par simple imprudence. A mon entrée dans le building, Tai est déjà là. Il me tend un badge plastifié marqué du mot « visiteur » et me demande de laisser ma pièce d'identité au vigile. Je le fais sans discuter car c'est logique. Si cette mesure n'était pas appliquée et que j'étais mal intentionné, je n'aurais qu'à réutiliser ce précieux sésame pour m'introduire dans la Jimusho à ma convenance. Alors qu'avec cet échange, c'est impossible, à moins de vouloir risquer de gros ennuis.

J'accroche donc le badge au col de mon t-shirt et emboîte le pas à mon ange, en regardant tout autour de moi avec l'air émerveillé d'un touriste en ballade, ce qui fait bien rire Taisuke. Je mesure la chance que j'ai : les fans des Kisumai, de News, d'Arashi, des Kanjani8, de KAT-TUN, des Hey !Say !Jump ! et même de V6 ou des SMAP tueraient père et mère pour avoir la possibilité d'entrer ici ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes.

J'ai lu pas mal de fanfics qui reprennent le même principe à propos de l'aménagement du bâtiment. Dans pas mal de cas, elles partent de l'idée que le premier étage est celui des salles de cours (danse, chant, théâtre) pour les juniors. Dans certaines, même, elles ajoutent une salle de musculation. Ensuite, leurs auteurs pensent que le deuxième étage est celui des Juniors, avec leurs loges (avec salles de douches attenantes) et leurs salles d'entraînement. Dans presque toutes ces histoires, le troisième étage est celui des Majors et dans ce niveau, la distribution est souvent la même : sur la droite, les loges/salles d'entraînement des plus anciens groupes (Arashi, News, KAT-TUN, Kanjani8), sur la gauche, ceux qui ont débuté bien plus récemment (Hey !Say !Jump !, Kisumai), ainsi que les carrières solo, comme Yamapi par exemple. Le quatrième est toujours dévolu aux Sempai (V6, SMAP). Certaines fics partent même du principe que les Dai-sempai auraient pour eux le cinquième et toutes pensent que le bureau de Johnny-san occuperait tout le sixième étage. Je vais bientôt avoir la possibilité de vérifier par moi-même s'il s'agit juste d'imagination de leur part ou si elles ont réellement vu juste. Du moins pour l'étage des Majors, car je doute d'avoir la possibilité de visiter tout l'immeuble.

- Keii, tu viens ?

La voix de Taisuke me rappelle à la réalité et je hoche la tête, me dépêchant de le rejoindre devant un grand ascenseur entièrement vitré. Hum, bon, je regarderais uniquement mon ange alors, parce que voir le sol qui s'éloigne de mes pieds à travers le plancher en verre, me fait une peur bleue. Une fois arrivés au troisième (banco !), la cabine s'immobilise et je m'en éjecte littéralement, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

- Ne, Tai… Je… Les fans pensent que à gauche il y a les groupes qui ont débuté il y a peu et à droite ceux qui sont Majors depuis longtemps, c'est vrai ?

Il éclate de rire.

- Non, pas du tout, tous les groupes sont mélangés. Tiens, regarde, la première porte, c'est celle des Jump. La suivante, c'est KAT-TUN, celle d'après c'est la notre. Après tu as les Kanja, les Arashi, et la dernière, c'est celle des News.

- Je vois. De cette façon, il n'y a pas de classification du genre « on est les plus expérimentés ».

- Voilà, on est tous au même niveau, confirme-t-il en m'entraînant jusqu'à leur porte.

Que, d'ailleurs, rien ne permet de distinguer des autres. Du coup, à mon avis, les premiers temps, pas mal de Jump et de Kisumai ont du se planter de porte et se retrouver chez des aînés.

Il entre dans la pièce et je le suis. D'un coup, je redeviens timide. Je sais pas si je vais m'habituer à voir mon groupe préféré d'aussi près.

- Salut les gars ! dit mon compagnon. Regardez qui je ramène !

- Oh mais c'est Keii-chan ! me reconnait Senga.

- Salut Keii-chan, me salue Tama. Ca va ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre, que Miyata embraye avec une autre question.

- C'est pas trop dur d'habiter avec ce casse-pieds de Taisuke ?

- Oi ! La ferme, baka ! rigole mon ange.

Ils se vannent encore un moment et je souris malgré moi. Il a l'air d'y avoir une bonne ambiance entre eux tous. Enfin… presque tous. Assis dans son coin, Kita me foudroie du regard, à tel point que j'ai juste envie de repartir. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'opportunité de m'appesantir là-dessus, parce que Tai a reprit la parole.

- J'ai parlé à Keii à propos de son don et je lui ai demandé de réfléchir s'il ne voudrait pas devenir notre parolier.

- Ah ouais pas con, approuve Nikaido.

- Et puis quoi encore ! s'exclame alors Kita en frappant du poing sur la table devant lui. On a déjà un parolier et un professionnel celui-là ! Il faudrait peut-être pas te croire tout permis, Taisuke !

- Mitsu, arrête, essaye de tempérer Yokoo.

- Nan c'est bon, ça commence à bien faire là ! Sous prétexte que monsieur Fujigaya a envie de jouer les bons samaritains, faudrait qu'on se coltine le premier venu qui va nous pondre des paroles à la con, ça suffit quoi !

J'ai envie de disparaitre. Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais jamais du me laisser convaincre de venir. Jamais.

- Mais tu vas te calmer, oui ?! rebondit alors Taisuke. Excuse-moi de penser au groupe !

- Au groupe ?! Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?! Tu pense qu'à ta gueule, Taisuke ! Le groupe, tu t'en fous !

Là, je sens que ça va mal finir, parce que je vois les poings de mon ange se serrer. Si Kita se tait pas immédiatement, il va se le prendre en pleine figure…

- Je… arrêtez, fais-je faiblement. C'est bon, je m'en vais…

- Bon débarras ! éructe méchamment le leader.

La tête basse, je rebrousse chemin vers la porte, mais une main me retient par le poignet. Et contre toute attente, ce n'est pas celle de Tai.

- Non, attends, Keii-chan, me dit Tama, t'as à te sentir coupable de rien, c'est encore Mitsu qui nous fait sa crise de « moi-je-suis-le-leader ». On était tous d'accord pour que tu viennes, alors assieds-toi et t'occupes pas de lui.

- Mais…

- Mais rien du tout. Viens.

Il me tire vers le canapé qui trône au milieu de la pièce et appuie doucement sur mes épaules pour me faire assoir. Bien forcé de m'exécuter mais pas du tout à l'aise, je prends place et entend alors la porte claquer brutalement : Kita vient de sortir, visiblement furieux.

- Bon, on en était où ? fait alors mon ange comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Keii-chan comme parolier, résume Senga.

- Ah ouais. Mais comme il est pas sûr de pouvoir écrire sur commande, je lui ai demandé de venir et d'apporter sa guitare, pour qu'on fasse un test.

- Un test ?!

Ma voix a jailli choralement avec celle des cinq autres. Qu'est ce qu'il entend par là ?

- Hum. On va lui donner quelques mots clés qui vont correspondre à un thème pour une chanson et lui aura l'après-midi pour en écrire au moins un morceau.

- Bonne idée ! s'exclame Miyata.

Enthousiasme visiblement partagé par tous.

- Mais… si je n'y arrive pas ? objecté-je en ayant l'impression d'être pris dans les rouages d'une machine m'emmenant inexorablement vers le show-business.

- Au moins tu auras essayé et nous aussi. Personne aura de regret, me répond Yokoo. Allez, Keii-chan !

- Courage ! m'encourage Nikaido.

Le mot est ensuite repris par tous les autres, si bien que je me sens obligé d'accepter.

- D'accord, je vais essayer, capitulé-je.

Je me dirige donc vers la table, sors de mon étui guitare et carnet, puis les regarde tour à tour. Ils ont l'air aussi exaltés que si je m'apprêtais à créer le tube du siècle. Kami-sama, ils vont être tellement déçus, que plus jamais je ne pourrais les regarder en face.

- Je vous écoute, dis-je simplement.

_Pov Taisuke_

Après concertation avec les gars, on a donné à Keii quatre mots clés en lui demandant de faire de son mieux. Je sais que mon compagnon est plus à l'aise avec les ballades pour le moment, alors j'ai aiguillé mes potes dans cette direction, ce qui a donné « fleur », « douceur », « cœur » et « soleil ». C'est vraiment très féminin comme thème, mais vu que la chanson est sensée s'adresser à des filles, ça passerait je pense. En plus, je suis sûr qu'elles adoreraient un Keii en guest qui leur susurrerait une chanson romantique d'une voix tendre. Mais bon ça, il faut pas trop y compter. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait accepté de se prêter au jeu.

Je le vois inscrire nos mots sur le haut de son carnet ouvert à une nouvelle page puis soudain, il n'est plus accessible. Comme s'il était dans une bulle. On a beau parler autour de lui, il a beau y avoir de la musique, mon Keii a l'air de rien entendre du tout. Imperturbable, il écrit des choses, en raye d'autres, puis écrit encore. Absorbé comme ça, il est franchement sexy. Dommage que Jung soit pas là pour voir ça. Pendant que mon compagnon est occupé, mes pensées dérivent vers Mitsu qui a décidé de péter un plomb pour que dalle. Il lui a pris quoi ? Pourquoi il s'en est pris à Keii et moi comme ça, c'est complètement con. Je sais bien qu'il a un caractère un peu… difficile, mais là, franchement, il a abusé et je vais pas me gêner pour lui dire quand monsieur Kitayama se décidera à réapparaître.

Après un bon quart d'heure à tourner en rond, je reporte mon attention sur Keii qu'on dirait possédé par la fièvre de l'écriture tellement il noircit ses pages. A ce train-là, c'est plus une chanson qu'il nous fait, c'est carrément un concert entier. L'air de rien, je m'approche et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule sans qu'il ait la moindre réaction. Il est vraiment concentré, c'est impressionnant.

C'est finalement deux heures plus tard, alors que, désespéré, je ne sais plus comment m'occuper, que Keii se lève et nous annonce qu'il a terminé. Il nous précise qu'il a simplement écrit les paroles mais qu'il n'y a pas de mélodie et nous les lit. Je regarde les autres, qui ont l'air de penser comme moi maintenant (je sais qu'ils me croyaient pas tout à fait quand même).

- Keii-chan… Tai a raison, tu as du talent, finit par déclarer Tama.

- Perso, j'aimerais beaucoup chanter tes œuvres, renchérit Wataru.

Il est approuvé par Kento, Toshiya, Yuta et Takashi.

- On va en parler à notre manager, dis-je à mon tour.

- Mais Kitayama-kun n'est… commence à objecter mon compagnon.

- On se charge de Mitsu, ok ? répond Tama à ma place. T'en fais pas, ça va le faire.

Keii hoche la tête, mais il a franchement pas l'air convaincu. Il a vraiment pas assez confiance en lui et pourtant, il en aurait toutes les raisons.

- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me demander, je vais rentrer, décrète-t-il finalement.

Je voudrais le retenir encore un peu et ouvre la bouche pour le faire, mais il me lance un regard suppliant genre « pitié, laisse-moi partir… » auquel je peux pas résister.

- Ok, fais-je d'un ton détaché. Je te préviendrais sûrement d'une bonne nouvelle ce soir.

Il hoche la tête, ramasse sa guitare dont il s'est pas servi et sort en quatrième vitesse en laissant son carnet, provoquant la surprise de mes amis.

- On lui fout la trouille ou quoi ? demande Nikaido.

- Non, c'est juste que Keii est très timide et réservé et qu'il aime pas être le centre de l'attention.

- Tout le contraire d'un Johnny's quoi, rigole Miyata.

- On le sait ça, dit alors Tama en me regardant, sinon on aurait pas fait semblant de rien savoir pour votre relation à trois pour épargner sa sensibilité. Mais quand même, je pensais qu'il aurait finit par s'habituer.

- S'habituer à quoi ? C'était que la deuxième fois qu'il vous voyait. La première depuis le concert. Sans compter qu'on reste son groupe préféré malgré tout. Donc bah… voilà.

- J'aime cette conclusion si éloquente, se marre Senga.

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Sur Mitsu.

Pris par l'agacement, je fonds sur lui et l'attrape par le col de son polo.

- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! fais-je. Pour moi, je m'en fous, ton caractère de merde j'ai l'habitude, mais Keii t'avais rien fais !

Aussitôt, les autres s'approchent et me séparent difficilement de lui.

- Tai, calme-toi, me dit Takashi.

- Nan, ça me gave qu'il joue au con comme ça !

- Mais tu peux rien y faire. Même si là c'est vrai qu'il s'est comporté comme un enfoiré. Comme au concert.

- Alors, Mitsu, c'est quoi ta justification pour ton comportement ?! crié-je pendant que mes potes m'empêchent de lui sauter dessus pour lui en mettre une.

Je suis pas violent, mais je déteste l'injustice, surtout quand elle est gratuite et qu'elle vise un innocent. Et surtout quand l'innocent est Keii.

- Je suis jaloux, voilà, ça vous va ?! crie à son tour l'accusé.

De stupeur, on s'immobilise tous.

- Jaloux ? De quoi tu parle ? demandé-je.

- J'ai fermé ma gueule quand t'as pris le coréen. J'ai subi vos mamours et autres mots doux même s'ils nuisaient aux répètes. Mais d'un coup, tu nous sors un autre mec ! Stop quoi, merde !

Je le fixe sans comprendre. De quoi il parle ?

- Stop à quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu vas chercher je sais pas où ce que t'as sous les yeux ?! T'es aveugle ou quoi ?!

Je dois être devenu totalement stupide, mais plus il parle, moins je pige quoi que ce soit. Je vois bien qu'il essaye de me dire un truc, mais le sens m'échappe totalement.

- Je commence à comprendre… fait alors Tama.

- Bah t'as du bol, parce que moi, que dalle, dis-je, un peu renfrogné parce que je déteste ne rien capter.

- Je crois que ce qu'il essaye de te dire, c'est que tu lui es pas indifférent et qu'il aurait voulu que tu le choisisses lui, décrypte Tama.

J'écarquille les yeux. C'est une blague ?

Mais comme tout le monde a l'air sérieux, je déduis que non.

- Mais pourtant… tu as été agressif avec Keii dès le concert.

- Parce que j'avais vu que tu l'avais remarqué et que tu lui faisais déjà les yeux doux ! Merde quoi !

- Oi, déjà, t'arrêtes de crier. Celui qui est en tort ici c'est pas moi alors tu te calme.

- Mais tu… (il soupire) Ok, c'est bon…

- Bon, alors maintenant, réponds-moi : t'es… amoureux de moi ?

C'est gênant à dire, ça fait vraiment prétentieux. Et si c'est le cas… je me demande bien ce que j'ai de si particulier pour avoir trois soupirants. Y'a des mecs qui cherchent l'amour pendant des mois ou des années et qui parfois le trouvent même pas… et moi j'ai juste l'embarras du choix. Enfin techniquement, parce que pour moi, c'est tout choisi.

Il hoche la tête. Me voilà bien…

- Désolé, Mitsu. Tu es un très bon ami, mais ça s'arrête là, dis-je dans un sourire contrit parce que, du coup, je lui fais du mal.


	7. Epilogue

_Pov Koyama_

Je me suis sauvé presque comme un voleur, alors que je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et embarrassé, surtout qu'ils avaient tous l'air enthousiastes. Mais l'attention des autres a toujours été un poids pour moi. Bref… Je rentre. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, cette histoire de parolier. Enfin c'est pas que ça me plairait pas de lâcher mon travail actuel, mais de là à entrer dans le showbusiness, il y a une marge que je ne suis pas prêt à franchir. C'est l'évènement de trop en trop peu de temps, je ne suis pas capable de gérer.

Il n'y a personne quand je rentre, je pense que Yong Hwa a du aller au combini faire quelques courses. J'aurais du l'accompagner, ça m'aurait évité tout ça… Je soupire et, pour m'occuper, décide de préparer des crêpes pour le repas du soir.

Une demi heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvre.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Keii, c'est toi ? fait sa voix douce.

- Dans la cuisine, crié-je en tournant la pâte dans le saladier.

J'entends le bruit de ses pas, puis sens ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Ca sent bon par ici… Bonjour, Keii.

- Bonjour Yong, dis-je en souriant.

- Ca s'est bien passé à l'agence ?

- Hum je préfère ne pas en parler si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

- Si mal que ça ?

- Pas vraiment, mais…

- Mais ? m'encourage-t-il en déposant une multitude de petits baisers dans mon cou.

Vaincu par ses câlins, je lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé et, comme chaque fois que nous parlons ensemble, il m'écoute avec la plus grande attention. C'est vraiment agréable comme sensation.

- Et si Tai revient avec une bonne nouvelle, qu'est ce que tu feras ?

- Il n'y a aucune chance, tu sais.

- Peut-être, mais admettons que ça arrive. Comment tu vas réagir ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est une voie que je n'ai jamais envisagée.

- Alors penses-y maintenant. Tu aimes écrire et composer, alors pourquoi ne pas en vivre ?

- Je ne supporterais pas la lumière… C'est effrayant…

- Tu pourrais prendre un pseudo. Comme ça tu resterais anonyme tout en faisant ce qui te plait.

Stupéfait, je le fixe. L'idée ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit, mais c'est vrai qu'un pseudo résoudrait tous les problèmes. Un pseudo…

Six mois plus tard

_Pov Koyama_

Les autres Kisumai viennent dîner ce soir, alors je suis parti au combini chercher de quoi préparer une fondue. Je passe dans le rayon des légumes dans l'intention d'en prendre quelques uns, quand des exclamations venant du rayon des magazines me font tendre l'oreille. Ecouter les conversations des autres n'est pas mon genre, mais ces filles parlent si fort, qu'il m'est impossible de ne pas entendre.

- T'as entendu le dernier single des Kisumai ?

- Ouiiii, il est énorme ! Une belle ballade comme ça, ça leur convient bien aussi.

- Oui. Ils ont déjà fait des chansons toutes douces comme ça, mais là c'est pas du tout le même genre de thème.

- Oui, j'ai pleuré en l'écoutant.

- Moi aussi.

- Il parait qu'ils ont changé de parolier.

- Oui, mais c'est bizarre comme pseudo Nyanta.

- Bah c'est mignon. Ca va avec les paroles.

- Si ça se trouve, c'est une femme !

- Tu crois ?!

- C'est possible. Après tout, le chorégraphe d'Arashi est bien une femme, alors pourquoi le parolier des Kisumai en serait pas une ?

Elles se dirigent vers les caisses en continuant à spéculer sur le sujet et je m'autorise à rire. Une femme ? Nyanta, le nouveau parolier du groupe, c'est moi. Nyanta, c'était mon chat il y a quelques années. Ca m'a semblé drôle de prendre son nom comme pseudo.

Une semaine après ma conversation avec Yong Hwa, Tai est rentré avec un énorme sourire qui m'a fait fondre, m'a serré contre lui et m'a annoncé la nouvelle improbable : leur manager me donnait ma chance. J'ai accepté à la condition de ne jamais apparaître sur aucune photo, de ne jamais donner d'interviews et autres trucs du genre. Si vraiment on devait me nommer, on devrait utiliser mon pseudo. Je serais l'homme de l'ombre. Je leur laisse volontiers la lumière.

Depuis, une fois par semaine, je viens à l'agence en toute discrétion (même les espions professionnels ont l'air de gros lourds à côté de moi tant je suis presque invisible) pour faire écouter aux gars le fruit de mes réflexions. Ce qui a eu pour résultat… un album. Pas trop gnangnan, plutôt punchy comme dirait Tama, mais indubitablement avec ma patte. Et mes thèmes favoris. Mon thème favori.

A ma grande surprise, à peine quelques jours après sa sortie, cet album, baptisé « Reborn » (là, je plaide non coupable pour le titre, c'est manager-san le fautif si ça n'a aucun rapport avec le contenu de mes chansons) s'est classé deuxième au top Oricon. Et le titre phare « Tenshi no me », s'était déjà écoulé à des milliers d'exemplaires seulement trois jours après sa mise en vente, ce qui fait que maintenant, je suis devenu leur parolier officiel.

Inutile de dire que je n'ai même pas eu besoin de dire à Tomoko, Suzuka et Seira que j'étais derrière « Reborn », elles ont deviné seules rien qu'avec le thème. Il faut dire qu'elles me connaissent bien. Et comme on a jamais arrêté de se parler, on est devenus comme les deux doigts de la main ou à peu près. A la grande incompréhension de Shige qui a fini, sinon par voir les choses comme moi, au moins par comprendre que j'étais heureux et ne s'est plus opposé à rien. Une fois par mois, mes amours me laissent inviter les filles pour une soirée… papotage. Ca fait beaucoup rire Tai et Yong Hwa que je garde mes habitudes et mes manies de fan malgré le fait que je sois avec eux. Ces soirs-là, ils se contentent d'échanger quelques mots avec elles pour les faire kyater, puis ils sortent, pour aller au cinéma ou ailleurs.

Il s'en est passé des choses en quelques mois, mais en fait, je ne regrette rien. Après tout, je ne suis plus… juste un fan.

3


End file.
